Spashley
by 01shane01
Summary: includes a proposall and a wedding and a honeymoon! and eventually babies
1. Chapter 1

"SPENCER!" the usually calm and cool rock chick yelled, as she woke from the worst dream of her life.

"Ash, what's wrong?" soothed a startled Spencer, who was now cradling her girlfriend in the centre of their ridiculously large bed, toothbrush hanging out of her mouth like something you would expect to see in a movie.

"I just had like… a nightmare!"

"Aww… what happened? Was Kyla in it again?" she giggled, trying to get the look of sheer horror off of her best friends face

"No. It was so real though Spence. I thought I lost you!"

"Come on! You know that will never happen! I love you too much!"

"And I love you too Spence, but I don't mean like that….. Like, you died!"

"Well I promise you I have no plans of that happening any time soon."

Ashley was starting to cry. This was a rare sight, even for Spencer. The tough girl, who never lets anyone know how she really feels, was sat there in front of her best friend, her lover, on the verge of a breakdown.

Spencer leaned into her and almost moulded to Ashley like the missing piece in a jigsaw puzzle. The embrace was so deep, full of meaning and love. True love

Finally the couple emerged from the almost dreamlike state they had let themselves fall into. And after a slight kiss and what seemed to be a lifetime of staring into each others eyes, Spencer climbed over her once again calm and cool girlfriend, over the massive bed and started searching for something.

"Hey Spence! Come back. I wasn't done yet!" Ashley let out a devilish little giggle as she thought of what she could be doing to her partner, and then broke into uncontrollable fits of laughter as Spencer tripped over a pair of shoes at the end of the bed, still in frantic search of something.

"Spence, what are you looking for?"

"Umm… Nothing… I'm sure I put it here somewhere…"

She suddenly let out a cry of joy and lunged for the jeans she had thrown off the other night.

"Wow! Slow down! What's so important that you have to fling yourself halfway across the room?"

"Umm… Nothing" the blonde looking very embarrassed, shuffled over to the dresser and quickly stashed the object into a drawer. "Umm… Hey, umm… my parents want us to over there for dinner. Mom seems to think that we haven't been over there in ages."

"Ok. When exactly was the last time we went to see Mr and Mrs C?"

"Good point!" By this time Spencer had rolled onto the bed, almost knocking a somewhat shocked Ashley off of it. They laughed at each other as Ashley tried to tickle Spencer with her feet until they settled, Spencer lead sat up against the pillows and Ashley's head hanging off the side of the bed, so that their legs were joined together in a mess of limbs. Spencer slowly rubbing her foot against Ashley's leg.

"Yeah but I mean, we have both been quite busy lately. Between you signing to write more songs for Madison, and me going to UCLA. We've hardly even seen that much of each other"

"Yeah I know Spence, and I am so sorry about that…"

"Don't be! I should be the one saying sorry. I feel like I'm sponging off of you and your inheritance. I don't even have a job yet!"

Ashley sat up. "And you're not going to get one either! I don't want you to be waiting on people, or doing some crummy job like that just because you feel you have to pay for stuff! Seriously Spence, you aren't sponging off of me. Or my inheritance. I asked you to move in didn't I? And I knew then that you would be off to collage and that I would support you! And I don't have a problem with that."

Ashley rested her head on the pillow next to Spencer and reached over and rested her elbow on her arm, her hand stroking the few stray hairs out of her face. She leaned onto Spencer and gave her the lightest, most intense kiss that could ever be given. Spencer pulled back though. Her mind on something else. Something more important. But what could be more important to Spencer than Ashley?

Ashley stopped in utter confusion. A million thoughts went through her mind all at once. Has she found someone else? Does she regret moving in with me? Could the woman of my dreams be having second thoughts about everything?

"Hey Ash, snap out of it! What's up?"

"Oh! Umm… Nothing. Spence? Do you regret moving in with me?"

"Of course not! Oh my gosh! Where did you get an idea like that?"

"Well it's just that for the last few days you haven't really been yourself."

The blonde shifted slowly off the bed and moved towards the dresser that she had left not so long ago.

"Well there was one thing that has been playing on my mind." Her voice was uneven and tears had found a way to her eyes. "Umm… well it's been what three years ago now that we first met?"

"Actually. Its three years to the day… exactly"

"Rig… Right. So yeah three years and do you remember that day. When we were sat in your room at your Moms' house and we were laughing about how much boys suck?"

"Yeah. I remember it like it was yesterday." She let out a small bleat of laughter. "Hey Spence, where's this going? Cos I love reminiscing and all but I really need to…"

!and that was the first day that I started to think that I might not be straight. I mean, you're the reason that I realised who I really am. And I guess I just wanted to let you know that I am so glad that that happened. That we happened… Damn I'm so bad at this!" She hung her head. A now very confused Ashley rushed across the bed to hug her girlfriend.

"Spence!" Spencer looked up, tears filling her eyes but she wouldn't let them escape. "Just say what you were trying to say"

"Cant I just start again?" she sobbed

"Go for it!" Ashley walked over and lead on the bed, leaving Spencer stood alone with her hand in the dresser, feeling around for the object that she had put there earlier.

"Well I was going to do this a long time ago, but I could never find the right time."

"Ashley, you make me so happy and I can't imagine my life without you. I don't want to because for me, that would just be torture of the cruellest kind."

Ashley sat up and wriggled to the edge of the bed, listening so intently to what Spencer was saying that she has slipped into a kind of trance.

"You complete me Ash, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are not _just_ my first. You are my forever."

She had finally found what she was searching for in the drawer. Spencer was holing a small red velvet box. With a shaking hand, Spencer reached out to her frozen girlfriend and knelt. Slowly she opened the box.

In it were two solid gold rings, finished with diamonds that sparkled in Ashley's flooded eyes.

"Stay with me forever Ash. Promise me. Or even… Marry me?"

"Of course I will!"

Ashley leapt at Spencer, knocking the box shut and out of her hand as she fell onto her back.

Ashley pressed down against Spencer and started to kiss her new fiancée. Each kiss even deeper than the last.

Eventually the couple stopped for air

"Actually Spence, there's something I need to tell you"

"Yeah?" Spencer was too lost in Ashley's eyes to care what she had to say now. What ever little confession she had to make didn't matter anymore. 'She's mine' Spencer thought.

"That dinner tonight with your parents, I asked your Mom if she could tell you to go over there. See I was going to propose to you tonight. In front of your whole family."

With those words, Spencer snapped out of Ashley's eyes, "What?"

"Yeah, I even asked your parents if I could have you. Your dad was over the moon."

"And my Mom?"

"Not so much. But she came round." she giggled

Spencer rolled over so that she was now on top of Ashley. "Well I guess I beat you to it then!" She grinned as they started kissing…


	2. Chapter 2

**Spencers POV**

Everything was as I imagined it would be. I took one last look at myself in the mirror. Just to make sure that everything was right. I didn't want to disappoint everyone on this day, of all days. Or at least I didn't want to disappoint one person. Everyone else really didn't matter to me. Just what she thought.

I was wearing a beautiful full length white dress, with a trail at least 4 feet long. It wasn't too decorated. Simple. My hair was down. Not curled. We all know that hers will be. But I don't mind.

So my hair was straight and covered in what seemed to be a fishnet. I don't know why I'm wearing one of these. It's ridiculous. But this is what she wants. Her one condition. I played the moment over in my head.

'Spence, why do we have to make a big thing out of this?' Ashley whined at me.

'Because it's all I've ever dreamt of since I was like 4! My dream wedding.' I pleaded. Knowing that if I pout just a few more times that she would give in to me. She loves it when I pout.

'Urgh! And you're sure about it?'

'I couldn't be more.'

'Ok then. But on one condition, the rest can be all your choice. You can have like $2million to work with if you do this one thing for me.'

'And what might that be?' I teased her and tilted my head.

'Wear a veil. A long one. White.' She looked deep in thought. Like she was imagining me wearing one.

'Ok' of all the things that she could have asked of me she asked that. She could have asked for what she wears to be her own choice. Or something that wouldn't humiliate her. Why this?

I don't know why I never asked her why.

There was a loud knock at the door as my Mom came stumbling through it. She had tears in her eyes.

"Spencer you look beautiful! You nervous?"

"More than you know!" she came over and hugged me. Just what I needed right now.

"Well we need to go because the limo is waiting outside for you. Where's Ashley?"

"Oh she left last night. I think she went to Aiden's. You know, she believes in the whole 'can't see the bride before the wedding' thing." My Mom just looked puzzled. Whether it was at Ashley being so sentimental, or that fact that we were both brides. I just laughed at her.

"Where's your bouquet?'"

"I think its out on the table."

We walked out to get it. She looked at me once more.

"I can't believe you're getting married already! It seems like only yesterday that we brought you home from the hospital. I can't lie to you Spence, I still wish that you were marrying a man." I opened my mouth to shout at her but she stopped me, "But as long as you are happy, I don't mind so much anymore" she smiled at me, letting me know that she loved me.

The journey from the loft to the venue seemed to last eternity. I couldn't wait to just get there. Walk down the aisle to be with ash again. Last night away from her was hell.

Finally we got there! My Mom got out first, then me and straightened out my dress and stupid veil for me.

"You ready?" she asked, excitement trailing her voice.

"As ready as I'm going to be" I'm so nervous. Why though? It's not like our lives are going to be much different after today. I'll just be called Mrs Carlin-Davies

Mom rushed down the aisle to take a seat next to my father and signalled Chelsea, Kyla and Madison to come and meet me. I decided that I didn't want him to give me away. I don't know why. It just didn't feel all that important. They arrived.

"Are you alright you look kind of ill Spence?"

"I'll be fine. I'm just nervous!"

They were all wearing bright red bridesmaids' dresses, long and made of silk.

"How does it look out there" I asked Kyla.

"Great! And Ashley looks beautiful." She saw the worry on my face. I had let her pick out what she was going to wear. I was the least I could do.

"Ok… I think I'm ready." I breathed.

Madison stuck her head around the corner of the marquee, and signalled to the band to start playing the traditional wedding march.

I stepped into the middle of the aisle, my heart pounding in my throat. I took a look around before I started to walk. The aisle was a lane of white carpet. About 100 people were sat on white chairs that had white fabric draped over them. The aisle was decorated with flowers hanging above it. The vicar was stood on a raised platform with a wooden arch covered in flowers covering it, the band to one side playing their march, slowly, and on the other was Aiden stood as Ashley's best man.

Ashley stood next to Aiden. I nearly passed out she looked so beautiful. She was wearing mostly black. She had a black waist coat on with extravagant collars that came halfway up her neck with a white bra on underneath. Her skirt was short and black but she was wearing something else. I couldn't quite make it out from here but it was black but the material was light and almost see through. It was all the way down to the floor. What ever it was she looked hot! Her hair was down, in loose ringlets, a blonde streak put into her fringe especially for today. It wasn't there when she left me yesterday though!

I set off slowly. I just wanted to run to her, hug her and never let her go. But I resisted. I was halfway down now. Ashley's smile getting wider with every step I took until she crinkled her nose. I love it when she does that. It always makes my knees turn to jelly.

My bridesmaids sat down. I hadn't realised that they had walked down in front of me.

Ashley took a step towards me and put her hand in the centre of my lower back. My very lower back. It sent chills down my spine.

"You wore it!" she whispered so only I could hear.

"I told you I would."

As one, we stepped up to the vicar. She started the ceremony. Before I knew it Ash was saying her vows. I hadn't heard them yet. I'm nervous

"I, Ashley Davies, take you, Spencer Carlin, to be my wife. You have been there for me through thick and thin." I tilted my head to put her off. It worked! "Umm… Oh! Yeah… Umm… You are truly my best friend, my lover. My life. I will love you forever. Through sickness and through health. Until death do us part. I love you Spence." She glared at me for doing that but I giggled at her.

"I, Spencer Carlin, take you, Ashley Davies, to be my wife. We have been through a lot of ups and an awful lot of downs but we have always stuck together." She stared playing with my hands, trying to put me off like I did her. It wasn't working. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me." Fuck! She crinkled her nose! "Umm… I… umm… I love you Ash. Always have and always will. When I wake up in the morning, you're the first thing on my mind. You're the last thing that I think of before I fall asleep. I will always be there for you. Through sickness and health. Until death do us part. And even then I don't think that will be enough"

"Me either" she whispered.

I gazed into her deep brown eyes, longing for this stupid ceremony to be over already. I know I wanted it and all, but I just want to hold Ashley again.

"I do" Ashley smiled at me

"Spencer, do you take Ashley to be your wife?"

"Yeah. I do!"

"The rings?" the vicar said to Aiden

The rings were another thing I let Ash pick. I got the engagement rings. It only seemed fair.

He passed over a dark blue velvet cushion with two silver rings that had diamonds surrounding it. They sparkled in the sun and almost blinded us. Ash picked one up, as I held up my hand. She held on tightly to my finger and slid the ring on. I did the same for her.

I looked up and smiled as she laughed at how cheesy and hallmarky this all was.

"I know pronounce you wife and well umm… wife! You can now kiss the bride."

FINALLY! I threw my arms around her neck, pulling her immediately into my chest.

"Don't ever leave me Ash. Even for the night!"

"I wont, I promise." Slowly she lifted up the net that was covering my face and she kissed me. Hard and slow. She tasted so good, I didn't want to stop. Screw the people that were waiting for us to run up the aisle. But she pulled away and ran. I followed her like some love sick teen. We ran into the massive marquee where the reception was just about to start.

She pulled me in to her, chest to chest. I rested my forehead on hers. Her breath on my skin was driving me mad.

"Do we have to stay for this?" I asked and pouted. She had a really dirty smile on her face. A lot like the one she had that night after pride, so many years ago. That was probably one of the best nights of my life.

"We have to at least stay for the meal. I'm starving and you know there's nothing in the fridge. Not since Kyla moved out."

"Fine. I'll go and talk to the caterers and see if they can do it like now!" I kissed her on the nose and scurried away. 'I have a wife!' I kept thinking it over and over. 'She's my WIFE! I love her!' finally I got back to her.

"So what they say?" she looks so damn hot. How am I supposed to answer that when my mind is full of very unholy, uncensored thoughts?

"Uhh… they said to get everyone seated and then they will bring it out."

In what seemed to be the blink of an eye we were all on our desserts. To my left, Ashley had finished her slice of wedding cake and was having a quite conversation with Aiden who was sat on the other side of her. On my right Kyla was joking with Madison and Chelsea, only crumbs on her plate.

A hand reached to the inside of my thigh. Chills went up and down my spine. I was starting to regret the whole white thing because I could feel just about all the blood in my body rush to my face. Her hand was creeping slowly up my thigh. This is unbearable! Having her touch me like this and not being able to do anything about it. She was still talking to Aiden!

ant it to go further. stop it going any further. ything about it.s all hrough. ra on inderneath. an.

She knows how I feel. I can tell. I put my hand on hers to stop it going any further. Oh how I want it to go further.

Aiden stood up and started his speech. I reached over to Ash and put my hand on her bare leg. I pressed down, not too much, but enough to let her know that she was in trouble for what she did a moment ago. She grabbed my hand. Obviously she couldn't bear it either. We started playing with each others hands under the table.

The room erupted in laughter as Aiden finished his speech. He obviously told a really bad joke but people were too polite not to laugh. There was an awkward silence. I think that was our cue to say something. Ash stood up. I looked at her thigh and realised that I had pressed a little too hard. She still had 5 thick white lines against her tanned skin. Going from her inner knee to the very top of her thigh. Luckily her skirt made it look like they stopped where it began. She started her speech.

"Umm… thank you all for coming out today!" the audience chuckled at that silly play on words. "Well I wanted to take this chance to tell my darling wife where we are going on out honeymoon." I had completely forgotten about the honeymoon. Ash's loft would be just great at this moment in time. She turned to me. All those unholy thoughts from before came back and I couldn't take my eyes off of her chest. "We are going to a very picturesque part of Greece for two weeks." I stood up and kissed her. All our friends and family applauded us.

"The rest of the reception will take place outside. There will be a buffet in her in two hours. So stay. Have a drink. Crash if you need to. But overall just have fun" I ordered them all. Outside the DJ started the music. I leaned into Ashley. "Can we get out of here now?" I whispered.

"I think people will want to congratulate us. Then well go."

Reluctantly I followed her into the mass of people, gripping her hand as hard as I could, just incase I lost her. Congratulations flying at us from every direction. Finally we got to my parents!

"What are you two still doing her?" said my Mom

"What do you mean?" Ashley laughed at me for asking such an obvious question. She leaned into me and told me what my Mom meant.

"MOM!" I never expected her to imply anything like that to me. Especially with another girl.

Mom, Dad, Glen and Ash all laughed at me.

"So we'll see you two in a few weeks? Don't worry we'll make sure all this gets taken care of."

"That will be great, thanks Mr C"

I looked around for Aiden. He was dancing with Madison and Kyla. Ash grabbed my hand and she started to look for him.

"Hes a little busy." I pointed in his direction. We fell into each other laughing.

"You know what this means?" she started walking towards the limo and obediently I followed.

We slid into the back seat like hormone crazy teens after prom. She started kissing me. Slowly. Teasing me. How can she do this to me! She knows how much I want her. And yet she won't let me have her. Not just yet anyway. The limo pulled away. And so did Ashley. I hate it when she does that. I pushed her against the side of the limo and started kissing her. Aggressively. I couldn't stop myself. My hand moving slowly from her tigh, to her small firm bum, onto her hips. Slowly, I moved my hand to the buttons on her waist coat kissing her harder. The car stopped. We were back at the loft. The driver came and opened the door and Ash fell out. I couldn't stop myself laughing. She glared at me as if to say that it was all my fault.

I rushed out of the limo and helped her up, my trail almost suffocating her. Holding hands, we ran into the building, to the lift. 'PING' it arrived. We piled into it, making sure that my trail was in before the doors closed. I leaned up against the back wall of that small room. Ashley walked over to me very seductively, and pressed all of her body on mine and kissed me. More passionately than ever before.

'PING' finally we have arrived. I escaped Ashley and ran along the hall to out loft.

"Hang on Spence. Don't go in yet!"

"Why not?" I unlocked the door and swing it open.

"Well, I kinda wanna carry you over the threshold."

"Aww… that's sweet. Ok. But answer this for me first."

"Sure" she pressed into me again. I found it hard to find the words that I was trying to say, but I wanted so badly to get into the loft. She kissed me. Fuck! Why do that! I was hotter by the moment so I had to do something.

I spun Ashley round so that I was now the one dominating.

"Why did you want me to wear a veil so bad?"

"From the day I decided I was gay, it was always my dream, that if I ever found anyone that I cared enough for, loved enough, to marry them, I would lift up their veil and kiss them. You made my dream come true Mrs Spencer Carlin Davies. Thank you." She kissed me and spun me round so that she was again the one dominating. "I love you Spence."

"I love you too Ash. Can we go inside now? Please." I think she could hear the desperation in my voice. No doubt she could see it on my face. She scooped me up in her arms and kissed me. Carried me through the door, into her bedroom and laid me down on the bed. She ran back out to shut the door and on her way back she had stripped almost completely naked. Only her underwear left. She minced over to me and started unzipping my dress. I let it fall to the floor as she pushed me back onto the bed.

"Finally." I breathed.

--------------------------------

A/N: so this is all ive uploaded at the mo cos' i want to know if you guys like it first. if you do i will write the next 'chapter' and then eventually the ones that i already have done...

so tell me if you like it or you wont get any more

oh and can someone tell me how to do authors notes properly please cos what ive done now is add it onto the end of the documant... is that right???


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so I know that I've basically already done this, but I love Ash so much I thought she deserved to give her opinion on her big day…**

**And for my next chapter I will get onto that very soon… I have the last 3 or 4 chapters already written but then I decided after 1 very nice review (you know who you are!) to write maybe three more. The next one I must admit I'm not too confident in writing but I'll have a stab at it.**

**Ok so enjoy this chapter and look out for the next!!**

**Italics are Ashley's counter thoughts… kind of her conscience… but a lil different**

**____________________**

Today is going to be perfect. Today is going to be the best day of my life. The day that I will remember and cherish for the rest of my life. Today is the day that I will want to tell every one I meet about. Because today, today is the day I marry HER. When she truly becomes mine. And I don't mean like she's my possession but, oh you know what I mean. I'm so nervous.

"Wow! You look great Ash!" Aiden exclaimed as he walked into his guest bedroom.

"Do you wanna stop gaping at me and pass me that!" I was wearing a black waistcoat with very extravagant collars that were half way up my neck making it very difficult for me to tilt my head any way but down. I decided to add a little colour to my outfit and wear a white bra. She loves it when my bra stands out from what i'm wearing. My skirt… short black, and my hair was in loose curls with a freshly dyed, blonde fringe.

"AIDEN!"

"Huh what?"

"Urgh! Don't bother I'll get it myself!" I reached and got the last part of my outfit which was… well i'm not quite sure what it was but the people at the store said it finished what I'm wearing very nicely. I pulled it on and it hit the floor. Ok so I don't remembering it being this long! But they were right, the black 'thing' that was like an overcoat but it wasn't. It didn't have sleeves, it was almost see through and made what I was wearing that little bit more perfect.

"You ready to go?" Aiden croaked, only just managing to form words.

"Aid, I know I'm totally hot and all but could you stop looking at me like you're a starving Lion and I'm the delicious steak!" Ok he's really starting to freak me out!

"Yeah I'm sorry but you do look amazing Ash! So you ready"

I let out a deep breath.

"I am doing the right thing aren't I? I mean not that I have any doubts… more if she has any?" I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"Ash she loves you! She's never going to change her mind. You two are solid!" he came over and hugged me. "You know, I will always love you Ash."

"Whoa! Aiden you can not say that to me any more. I'm getting married for god sake!" I pushed him away.

"I know but I wanted to let you know how I feel about you before you go and do the best thing of your life. Come on we are going to be late!"

I checked in the mirror again to make sure that everything was perfect. I wanted everything to be so perfect for her. The way she imagined it. I let her pick out everything. But I'm still not sure if she will do the one thing for me. The one thing that I have always dreamt of. _Don't be stupid Ash you know she will! She would do anything for you! _But I'm still not sure.

We piled into the limo and arrived in less than half an hour. She had done such a great job decorating this place that I almost didn't recognise it from when I was here 3 days ago.

The theme was white. Everything was white. Every one was wearing white except for me and her bridesmaids, who were wearing red dresses. The aisle was white carpet and flowers covered the aisle and the altar, which was raised off of the floor, so that we would be above everyone so that they could all see the moment when Spencer Carlin becomes MY wife. Forever MINE. _I can't freaking believe that this day has finally come. I love her more than I think she'll ever know. _

I wander over to Chelsea, Madison and Kyla.

"Hey! Do you guys know when she's going to get here?"

"Yeah," Arthur walked over to us. He had just got off the phone. "I just got off the phone with Paula, and she just arrived at the loft. She going to try and get her here as fast as she can."

"Thanks _Dad!_"

"It's my pleasure Ashley. And might I add you are looking stunning today!" he said as he hugged me.

"Thanks. Do you think tha…" he cut me off!_ How Rude!_

"I don't really think she cares what you wear Ash. You could wear jeans and a hoodie and she wouldn't care. Not today. But just for your Ego, I think she will love it!"

I smiled at him so widely, my cheeks hurt!

"Come on guys I think its time we all took our places." Aiden shouted. All of our friends and family sat down as we heard the car pull up.

"Crap! She's here Aiden! She's fucking HERE!" I think I'm hyper-ventilating. This doesn't happen to me! I'm Ashley Davies. Ashley friknin' DAVIES!

"Ash calm down!" Aiden demanded as Paula rushed down the aisle and the bridesmaids left.

"Shit!" _What if I'm not doing the right thing! What if she changes her mind, runs off now and I never see her again! I hate what this girl has done to me!! But I Love This Girl!_

The music starts. I stand up and Aiden follows my lead. She's there! In the middle of the aisle! But she's not moving. Why isn't she moving!

She took a deep breath in and finally moved, after what seemed to be an eternity. She looks so Hot in that dress. A simple full length white dress with only a small amount of decoration on it. Her trail was so long! I would say about three, maybe four feet long. And… SHE WORE IT! _Why did you ever think she wouldn't! Dummy!_

She's half way down now. _Breathe in, breathe out. Calm the heck down!! _And if I'm not mistaken, she is totally checking me out. Can't blame her though.

She wouldn't let her dad walk her down the aisle. She told me that she didn't think that it was important. But then I wonder if she didn't want me to feel bad because my dads not here.

Her eyes fixed on my fringe. Shit I forgot to tell her that! When I left her yesterday it was red! As soon as she told me every thing was going to be white, I didn't think I should have red in my hair.

Ok, so she's nearly here and I think I just gave her a really cheesy smile. You know, the on where my nose crinkles. I can't help it though. I'm just so happy and she looks so good. I didn't want this wedding but since she begged. And she did wear the veil.

Aiden nudged me out of my daze for my cue to step forwards to meet MY gorgeous blonde. I put my hand on her back, as low as I could get away with because her family are all watching. _Man! I missed her last night!_ I leaned into her ear.

'You wore it!' I said so quietly, trying to keep the excitement off of my voice, that I didn't think she heard me until she replied,

'I told you I would' she smiled as we stepped up to the vicar.

There was something different about Spencer today. I can't quite put my finger on it. But I like it. I love it. I love her.

"I, Ashley Davies," the vicar said.

Oh no! My vows! How am I supposed to say them when all I can think about are things that I really shouldn't be. Well, at least not with her parents sat a few feet away. Why do I suddenly feel like the whole service knows what I've been thinking?

"Ashley?" the vicar bumped me out of my thoughts. Crap. I'm nervous. And she looks so cute. No not cute. Hot! As in, do her right there and then hot. _Not NOW!_

"I, Ashley Davies, take you, Spencer Carlin, to be my wife. You have been there for me through thick and thin." Shit she tilted her head. _Why!!_ "Umm…oh! Yeah… Umm… you are truly my best friend, my lover. My life. I will love you forever. Through sickness and health. Until death do us part. I love you Spence." I glared at her, letting her know I wasn't happy with her. Ok so I could never be unhappy with her. Especially not today. But she giggled at me. That innocent little laugh that I try so hard everyday to hear.

Her turn. _Shit!_

"I, Spencer Carlin, take you Ashley Davies, to be my wife. We have been through a lot of ups and an awful lot of downs but we have always stuck together." I stared rubbing her hands, loving the feel of them fitting perfectly into mine. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." and to get you back… Crinkle! I know how it makes her legs go all weird and makes her completely forget what she's doing. "Umm… I… umm… I love you Ash. Always have and always will. When I wake up in the morning, you're the first thing on my mind. You're the last thing that I think of before I fall asleep. I will always be there for you. Through sickness and health. Until death do us part. And even then I don't think that will be enough."

Why didn't I say that!

"Me either." I whispered.

She was staring at me, with some sort of longing in her eyes. I stared back into those beautiful blue orbs that I could have drowned in. I want this thing to be over so soon. So that we can go back to just being us. Us. Wow that sounds better now. US.

"I do." I couldn't help but smile now.

"Spencer do you take Ashley to be your wife?"

"Yeah. I do!" I just want to hold her close to me and kiss her and never stop.

"The rings?" the vicar asked Aiden. Spence told me to pick out the rings.

Aiden presented a dark blue velvet cushion with two silver rings that had diamonds surrounding them. They sparkled in the sun and nearly blinded us and our guests.

I picked one up with a shaking hand. As I did, she lifted up hers and I took hold of it, a strange but familiar warmth rushed through me as I touched her skin and slid the ring onto her finger. I missed that warmth all last night, and I never want to go with out it ever again. She slid the other ring on my finger.

She looked straight into my eyes and smiled. I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculously Hallmarky this all is.

"I now pronounce you wife and well umm… Wife! You can now kiss the bride."

Urgh! Finally! She tied her arms around my neck, pulling me into her chest.

"Don't ever leave me Ash. Even for the night!" Yeah! She missed me too! _Of course she did dummy! You're Ashley Davies. Who wouldn't miss you!_ Obnoxious much! _Just answer her!_

"I wont, I promise." I reached up and grabbed the veil, slowly pulled it back over her head and kissed her. Finally I kissed her. Hard and slow, letting her know that from that moment forwards she would always be safe in my arms. Reluctantly I pulled away, knowing that she didn't want me to either, and ran up the aisle towards the marquee. She followed shortly after.

Unable to resist her any longer, I pulled her into me, knowing exactly what to do to make her crave me, I put my head on hers and breathed deeply, feeling her breath change.

"Do we have to stay for this?" she whined at me, her voice barely above a whisper as she stuck her bottom lip out, trying to do her best pout, which she knows I cant refuse. My mind started wandering to all the things we could be doing if I said no.

"We have to at least stay for the meal. I'm starving and you know there's nothing in the fridge. Not since Kyla moved out."

"Fine." She said as she pulled away from me. "I'll go and talk to the caterers and see of they can do it like now!" I pulled her back and kissed her on the nose, spreading a huge grin across her face as she pulled away.

She's only been gone a few minutes and already that's too long. Where is she? I see her come back into the oversized tent that was also decorated with white cloth and balloons.

"So what they say?"

She took a moment to answer, as she seemed to be fighting a the smile that was trying to creep on to her face, her eyes saying 'Take me I'm yours'

"Uhh… they said to get everyone seated and then they will bring it out."

Finally we were on the cake. This dinner is taking forever! To take my mind off of her, I start making stupid small talk with Aiden. I can't take it any more!

I reached over to her and put my hand on her thigh. She shivered with the contact. Rubbing my hand further and further up her thigh, still talking to Aiden, I could see her face starting to turn very red. HA! She puts her hands on mine, stopping me dead, her breath deep and slow.

Aiden stood up to give the 'best man' speech, as Spencer reached over to my leg. She started running her hand up and gown my leg, pressing down a little more each time and completely turning my brain to mush. Eventually it got too much and I had to stop her, as much as I didn't want to. So I settled for playing with her hands under the table. All of OUR guests laughed at Aiden as he finished his speech. There was an awkward silence, so I took that as my cue to say my speech.

"Umm… thank you all for coming out today!" there was a chuckle from the audience at that stupid comment. "Well I wanted to take this chance to tell my darling wife where we are going on our honeymoon." I turned to look at her, taking a deep breath and praying that she will like where we are going. _Just spit it out so we can get back to the loft!_ "We are going to a very picturesque part of Greece for two weeks." She stood up and kissed me as our friends and family clapped, with the odd whoop from her brother.

With my arm around her neck, and hers around my waist, Spencer turned to the crowd and said, "The rest of the reception will take place outside. There will be a buffet in here in two hours. So stay. Have a drink. Crash if you need to. But overall, just have fun!" she ordered. She's so sexy when she's trying to be controlling! The DJ started.

She leaned into me. 'Can we get out of here now?' she whispered.

'I think people will want to congratulate us. Then we'll go.' I whispered back to her, trying to contain the desperation in my voice. Barely succeeding.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the crowd, people shouting their congratulations to us, as I just smiled and Spencer tightened her grip.

"What are you two still doing here?" asked Paula.

"What do you mean?" she can be so stupid sometimes, I couldn't help but laugh. I leaned into her and told her what she meant.

"MOM!" Spencer blushed. Aww! She's so cute! But we couldn't stop ourselves laughing at her.

"So we'll see you two in a few weeks? Don't worry we'll make sure all this gets taken care of."

"That will be great, thanks Mr C!" I always did like him. And now even Spencer's Mom is starting to like me. Or at least I think she is.

I grabbed onto Spencer's hand again but she stopped me.

"He's a little busy." She pointed in Aiden's direction. I love how she knows who I was looking for. We started laughing at the sight of Aiden trying to impress one of Spencer's cousins.

"You know what this means?" I turned and walked to the limo without another word.

We fell into the back seat, and I started kissing her. Slowly, teasing her. Almost as a punishment for leaving marks on my leg when I stood to do my speech. I know how much she wants me. I can tell by the way she's kissing me back. It's slightly desperate. The limo pulled out of the parking lot, and I pulled away from Spencer, I know she hates that. _I love her so much. My Mrs. My Wifey. My Spencer Carlin-Davies._

Before I had a chance to catch my breath, she slammed me up against the door. I suppose that's what I get for teasing an already horny Spencer. She's kissing me. And aggressively too. I like it. She placed her hand on my on my thigh, moving it slowly towards my bum, up to my hips where they lingered for a while until one hand crept up to undo the buttons on my waistcoat.

OUCH! Shit! I fell out of the car and hit my head on the sidewalk. I glared at her for a moment until she rushed to help me up. I can't stay mad at her. We ran into the building and got into the elevator.

She leant against the back wall of the tiny box, looking so hot as she did. I minced over to her and pressed all of my body onto her, making sure there wasn't an inch of me that wasn't touching her. Well at the front of course. And I kissed her as passionately as I could and she gasped

'PING' she ran out from underneath me and ran to the door.

"Hang on Spence. Don't go in yet!"

"Why not?" she pouted as she swung the door open.

Oh my gosh! She is going to think I'm completely lame! _Dude, you sound like you're in high school! You just married the girl for crying out loud! _Right!

"Well, I kinda wanna carry you over the threshold."

"Aww… that's sweet." See I told you! "Ok. But answer this for me first."

"Sure" I pressed into her again, pushing her against the wall. What ever she was trying to ask seemed to get stuck in her throat. I leaned in and kissed her. When I pulled back she looked confused and flustered.

She quickly spun us around so that she was the one on top doing the dominating.

"Why did you want me to wear a veil so bad?" I was wondering when she was going to ask that. But honestly I thought that she would ask me a lot sooner so that she could protest my silly reason. I know that she really didn't want to wear one.

"From the day I decided I was gay, it was always my dream, that if I ever found anyone that I cared enough for, loved enough to marry them, I would lift up their veil and kiss them. You made my dream come true Mrs Spencer Carlin Davies. Thank you." I kissed her and spun her back around so I was back on top. "I love you Spence."

"I love you too Ash. Can we go inside now? Please." The desperation in her voce was ridiculous, not to mention what was already on her face. _Enough's enough! Stop playing with the poor girl! She has wanted you all day. And you have wanted her. So just take her inside now!_ Alright!!

So I scooped her up into my arms, kissing her as I go, I took her into our bedroom and placed her on the bed. I ran back out to shut the door, Spencer sighing in protest as I do so. On my way back to my daring wife, I took off all of my clothes, leaving nothing but my underwear. I minced over to her and started unzipping her dress as she stood up to greet my almost naked body. She let the dress fall to the floor as I pushed her back onto the bed. I straddled her, rubbing my hands on her thighs, and sucking on her ear lobe.

"Finally." she breathed.

**... soo... What did you think... and be honest... i can take it XD**

**keep watching!! reviews make me want to write more so... and i know everyone on here says that but its kinda true... i mean its nice to feel that people like your stuff and have actually taken the time to read it... ok so im gunna go now...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey… so here's the next chapter… I'm going to be a little busy over the next few days but if I can get another one posted we all know that I will do…**

**Thanks for the reviews and I love reading them… so do keep them coming…**

**I'm sorry I cut this one short… and didn't exactly go into a lot of detail… but you know… I'm not that old thus kind of feel awkward writing stuff like that… leave a review and ask me how old I am and ill tell you… but if you don't ask then it's obviously not relevant. **

**Umm… enjoy and I suppose I'll let you get on with reading this chapter… oh!! Tell me if you want me to do the honeymoon or not… ill give you guys two days to speak up… that includes today.**

**So carry on…**

Straddling Spencer, Ashley leaned in for another kiss. The kiss was intense, full of passion, lust and mostly wanting more.

Ashley picked up on this quite quickly but she pushed her wants aside and preferred to tease her new wife. She licked Spencer's bottom lip and she was granted access but as soon as she got it, she pulled her tongue back out and slowly pulled out of the kiss.

Spencer moaned as the brunette attacked her neck, driving her senses crazy, biting, pulling, sucking. Ashley's hands wandered all over Spencer's body. A body that's all too ready to give its self to the person lead on top of it.

Slowly she makes her way to Spencer's collar bone, placing a series of slight kisses along it, making the blonde moan even louder, making her breathe heavier.

Even slower, Ashley's hand reached towards Spencer's waiting breasts. Feeling the fabric of Spencer's bra displeased Ashley, she dragged the blonde up so that they were sat up, chest to chest, and she tugged at the clasp. Her only thought was that of Spencer and longing to see, to feel her free chest again. If she had her way it would never be covered.

Spencer, slightly taken aback at the aggressiveness of her partner, started kissing her neck, and also working on freeing her partner's breasts.

'RING RING'

Ashley removed Spencer's bra and threw it across the room pushing her back down and letting her own bra slide off

'RING RING'

"Burgh!" Spencer moaned into Ashley's mouth as she attempted to get up.

"Nuugh." Ashley pinned Spencer's hands above her head so that she couldn't move her top half. "Let the machine get it." Spencer let out a little moan as she gave in.

'Heya! Well right now we are either still getting married, consummating the marriage' The recorded voice giggled slightly, 'sorry Paula! Or we are on our honeymoon. Ok so you know the drill. But make it short!' the recorded voice laughed again as the machine beeped.

Spencer turned over so that she was now on top of Ashley.

"Oh you are in so much trouble! What kiss if hiss mykiss mother kiss callskiss"

"What and her 26 year old daughter doesn't have sex?" she moaned as Spencer bit on her neck.

'Hey Hunny. Aaash. Did you have to say that? Sighs'

"Shit my Mom!" Spencer scrambled to the phone.

"Wow! What a turn off!"

'Anyway Spence I just thought I would let you know that the party's over and everything's fine. I'll just let you get back to what you are doing… BYE SPENCE!" she almost shouted as Spencer got to the phone.

"Hey Mom! Mmhm… Yeah I know Mom. I didn't know!… Yes Mom. Thanks Mom… Bye Mom."

Spencer turned around to Ashley who was in the kitchen pouring them a drink.

"Hey my Mom is pissed at you!"

Ashley couldn't help but laugh. She handed the drink to Spencer.

"I'm sorry Spence. Wow it must be terrible for your mom to find out that her good girl daughter, isn't such a good girl after all." She teased, earning a smack.

Acting hurt, Ashley took a sip of her drink.

"Hey, are we going to get back to what we were doing a moment ago?"

"After your Mom just rang? Kind of killed the moment a little don't you think Spence?"

"Aww… come on Ash" Spencer pouted, placing a kiss on her neck, and running her free hand up and down her side.

"No Spence I'm sorry. Your Mom has really bad timing. Plus," Ashley kissed Spencer's lips, gaining access past her lips almost straight away. "There's going to be plenty of time for _that_ when we are in Greece"

"When do we leave?"

"Umm… I think the agent said tomorrow. Maybe the next day." She trailed off as the put her head into the fridge. Seeing there was nothing there, she slammed the door closed and picked up her keys. "I'm just going to run to the store to get some food. You gunna come?" she said in her husky voice that made Spencer go weak at the knees.

"Well… are you going to go like that? Because as much as I love you without clothes on, I don't particularly want the whole of LA to see this much of you." Ashley looked down and blushed slightly.

"Right. Well… I suppose I better put some clothes on. And what about you? If you're going to come you had better put some clothes on too." She stared at her naked wife and loving the view.

The pair wandered into the bedroom and threw some clothes on. Sweat pants and tank tops for the both of them as they left the loft hand in hand.

"I can't believe I got married." Ashley stated as they entered the grocery store.

"And why not?"

"I don't know. It's just something that I never imagined myself ever doing. That is of course before I met you." She kissed Spencer softly as they wandered down the fruit section.

"Aww that's sweet. Hey we should get some strawberries. And maybe some of that cream that comes out of a can."

"No I'm serious Spence! Do you remember when we went to the beach and you got mad with me because of those stupid boys." The brunette had the blonde's full attention now. "Well that's when I decided that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. And some day marry you. And yeah squirty cream sounds great" she finished with a wide smile as she eyed her partner up and down.

"Such romantic words coming from the mouth of Ashley Davies!" she teased "And for the record, I decided I wanted to marry you the moment we kissed for the first time at your place. Remember?" She picked up a carton of strawberries and put them in the basket.

"How could I forget?" She stated quite simply "I love you Spence."

"I love you Ash." She grabbed onto her hand and pulled her closer. "Now when are we going on our honeymoon?"

"Tomorrow. Morning. 10am." They kissed too passionately for the middle of a grocery store, earning looks form people innocently trying to do their shopping.

"Let's get out of here." Spencer whispered to Ashley dragging her to find some cream and things that resemble a meal.

"Well you know nothings going to happen when we get home right?"

"Well that's what you think. When I'm there, getting out of the shower, dripping wet, smelling so good, kissing your lips, your neck, your chest… are you sure you will be able to resist me?" she said seductively into Ashley's ear, eliciting a quiet moan from the flustered brunette.

"No but I can try my best. And there is always a very, VERY cold shower." She smirked as they were stood in line at the check out.


	5. Honeymoon

**A/N: ok so in the last one I put that Spencer was 26… I meant 20… or 21… I can't remember which I actually meant but you get my point!**

**Thanks to coachkimm for the help with this chapter… some how now though when I'm writing, all that I type comes out sounding kind of pathetic and childish! Maybe I shouldn't write so early in the morning!**

**Not too sure about this chapter though so please leave me nice reviews… or just reviews… thanks!**

Spencer's POV

"Hey Spence! Come on we are going to miss the flight!"

"Ok, ok just hang on a sec! How are we going to fit all of this in your car?"

"Oh! I asked Aiden to give us a lift. Is that alright? It's just I didn't really want to leave my car at the airport for two weeks."

"It's fine Ash. I know how much that car means to you. Or any car for that matter."

Ashley was stood waiting for me at the door, bags in both hands. "Spence, just grab that last bag! The rest are already in Aiden's truck."

I picked up the bag and did one last check, making sure that I had everything that I needed, shut the door and turned the key.

----------------

We step off the plane as she whisks me off into another, smaller plane that looked like one of the ones that land on water.

"Great! Now we have to wait for them to move our stuff!" She threw herself back in her seat.

"Hey! What's the rush?" I went and sat on her lap, kissing her softly as I sat, gradually deepening the kiss until the pilot interrupted us.

"Ehmm!" He cleared his throat. "We are ready to leave now. I'm sorry but in order for me to fly, I must have all passengers in their own seats." We giggled at him as I reluctantly slid off of Ashley's lap and into the seat next to her, not letting go of her hands.

"Could he be anymore uptight?" I whispered in her ear, so close she shivered.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Ooo! Yay! I love surprises! What is it? Where is it?"

"We are on our way to it now! Just calm down! We both know that I am not going to tell you until we get there!"

"Yeah I know Ash. Pleeeease…" I pouted at her, giving her my best pout. The one she can't resist. But this time she is refusing to look at me, instead looking out of the window at the horizon that had a landmass that was getting ever closer.

Soon, we landed in the water next to said land mass and a Greek lady welcomed us and led us up the winding steps that led to a huge house that looked almost new. Ashley signalled the lady to help the rest of the people with our bags.

"So where are we exactly?"

"Greece! Like I said." She grinned

"Come on Ash! I know you better than that. I know that you have some massive plan that will probably end up with both of us naked. So shall we just cut to the part where you tell me the plan? And I know we are in Greece!"

"Ok, so do you remember a few months ago when I told you I went to see some of my family in Germany? Well I don't have any family in Germany. Heck I only have you and Kyla! Anyway, I came here. And I, we, own this island. It's a few miles off of the mainland." My jaw pretty much fell to the floor. "When I came out here I was going to buy that one over there," she pointed to the small bump on the horizon. "But this one is much bigger and was not really a lot more expensive."

"Why on earth did you go and buy an island!"

"Well I know how much you love Greece and that you hadn't been here, and I thought 'what better wedding present can I give you, than an amazing island in your favourite part of the world'. So I made some calls. And here we are. A brand new house complete with a pool, hot tubs and mini bar. Well actually it's not that mini!"

"Wait! Did you say hot _tubs_! As in more than one?" Wow! She did all of this for me. I keep forgetting she has a small fortune just sat in the bank, growing every minute.

"Yeah I did. They are like randomly placed all around the island. There is a spa a few miles from here as well. And on the other side of the island is a small village for all of the people that work here."

"A few miles! How big is this place?" She did say miles didn't she! I love this place. She knows me too well.

"Well it would take a while to walk around it." She took my hand and led me inside.

The house was immaculate! The walls were white and the floor had a very intricate mosaic design on it. The living room was decorated with a black leather couch and a huge flat screen TV hung on a wall, and the usual shelves and pictures that you would usually see in a lounge. The kitchen was huge but crowded with people preparing meals.

She leant into me "Don't worry about them. They will be gone in about an hour or two." Her lips brushed my ear as she spoke, sending shivers down my spine. The effect that she has on me is still the same as when we were in high school. She turns me brain to mush whenever she is this close.

She pulled me down the hall. A very large hall I might add. Anyway, she led me to the door at the end of the corridor. She opened it slowly, revealing a glass room.

The room had only one wall and the rest were all windows. The view was amazing. It looked out over the sea and the trees and plants that were growing in front of it. In the centre of the room was a huge blue pool, with spotlights coming up from the bottom, creating a glow around the room. In one corner of the room, sat a lonely hot tub that was bubbling slightly.

"Hey should we try it out?" She said over my shoulder, her arms resting around my waist, hands meeting on my stomach.

I turned around to kiss her. "I think maybe we should check out the rest of this mansion. Maybe go and have a little picnic to explore this massive island!"

"Ok. Well just try the hot tub later. Tonight maybe?"

"Sure."

She took my hand in hers once more, fitting perfectly as normal, and led me through another door. This room was slightly smaller than the room with the pool, although it did have the same glass walls, but this time there was only two of them. Along one of the walls was a huge bed. _Seriously, what is it with Ash and massive beds?_ And on the other wall was a huge fireplace that sat in a stone wall and stood almost to my shoulder.

Ashley looked at me and smiled. My mouth was hanging open again.

"I remembered how you said you would want your perfect room. And I really did try to get it as close as I could but I couldn't remember all of the details." Her smile faded.

I pulled her into me and whispered in her ear, forming Goosebumps all over her body, "It's perfect Ash!" I kissed her ear as I spoke, causing her to breath heavier.

"You haven't seen the bathroom yet" she said breathlessly as I ran my tongue up her neck, and then kissing her other ear.

"I can see it later." I kissed my way back down her neck as she moaned.

"Murph… what…… about… uuuhh… that… mmph… picnic?"

I pushed her slowly towards the wall, realising that the stone would be so uncomfortable against her back.

"We can do that tomorrow. When did you say they all leave?" I know I'm not going to get a very good answer out of her now.

"Umm…… nuhh… nuhhawww… _now_!" well that was forced!

Her moans were getting louder and more frequent as I started undressing her, my kisses slowly making their way to her chest.

I pulled back, letting her catch her breath, and pressed my body into hers.

"Tell me you want me."

"I want you so bad!" She breathed in my ear, making me shiver this time

"How bad?"

"So bad Spence!" Her voice regaining its strength but still very shaky

"How bad?" I pressed against her even more, causing the stones to push into her back, my mouth was mere millimetres away from hers.

"So bad it hurts!"

"Show me!" She pressed into me, closing the distance between our lips, quickly sliding her tongue into every inch of my mouth. One hand cupping my cheek and the other around my neck. The kiss lasted for what seemed to be forever, only ending because we both desperately needed air. "That's still not enough Ash!" I panted. I just love being the one that does the playing for once!

So I go to walk away from her, knowing what she will do next.

And she does.

She grabbed my wrist, pulling me back into her, lightly, desperately. She ripped my shirt off, not caring about the buttons as they flew in every direction. As she pushed me towards the bed, she pulled off my bra. This time being a little more careful not to break it. She slams me down, and I love this aggressiveness.

She started kissing me. First my lips, and her kisses are full of passion like they usually are. But then she starts on my neck, almost attacking me, leaving all sorts of marks, but she's way past caring now. She moves to my collar bone. My most sensitive spot and she knows it. Licking it slowly, my breathing deepens and hitches every so often, the urge to moan getting harder and harder to suppress.

She pulls back.

"Is that enough for you baby?" she smirked

I roll over before she has a chance to do anything, and start kissing her stomach.

"No one, is going to hear you scream!"

Ashley's POV

Last night.

WOW!

My wife is a freak!

But I love that freak.

And I will do anything for that freak.

I have a big day of relaxing planned for today. Maybe go to the spa I had built.

I'm led in bed, looking out over an amazing view. Spencer is led on top of me, naked, with her head on my chest. Her nose twitches every now and then, the sign that she will be awake soon. So I can look into those eyes again. I can't wait!

She grumbles as I kiss her forehead. She is so cute!

Her eyes blink open so I kiss her again.

"Morning Sleepy." I couldn't help but smile as I saw her eyes, and kissed her again.

She looked down at our bodies together, and then out of the window and sighed.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just so peaceful here isn't it."

"Yeah. Do you like it?"

"No." Wait! What! "I love it!"

She looked up at me, her eyes making my heart skip a beat.

"I love you Spence"

"I love you too Ash. Did you really build all of this?"

"Yeah. Well I didn't. The builders did. Other than that brick right… there. That one I placed" I pointed at one at the bottom of the wall she had me pinned up against yesterday and smiled proudly as she laughed at my achievement.

"So there's a spa here. AND a village!"

"Yup! But the village is only big enough for all the people that are employed here. Which is probably just under 100 people. No more than that."

"Wow."

"I think you said that already!" I laughed at her and she kissed my chin. "Where's the bathroom?" Shit! I never told her where it was. Wait… she hasn't been since we left LA?

"I'll show you." She stood up and so did I. I took her hand in mine, and led her through a door in the hall. She ran over to the toilet and took a seat. The look on her face was gold! "Spence, when was the last time you pee'd?"

"I don't actually remember. But… well… last night… I kind of forgot… you know… caught up in everything…" she blushed slightly as she remembered one of the many highlights of the night.

She looked around the room that we were stood in. it was completely different than all the other rooms. This one wasn't white with mosaic floors, but rather black tiles on the floor, walls and ceiling. In the middle of the roof was a shower head that had glass walls surrounding it. In one corner was a white sink and in the other was the white toilet.

I turned and pressed a button on the control panel on the wall, turning the shower on.

She minced over to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the shower. She kissed me softly as the water hit our bare skin, making us both gasp.

----------------------

We spent the rest of the day at the spa. I explained everything to her about the island. I told her about how I came across it. About how I have an agreement with the staff.

The rest of out honeymoon was amazing. The best I could have ever dreamt of. And I know it was as good for her as it was for me.

---------------------

Spencer's POV

"Hey lady are you gunna take these of what?"

Oops. Ok so I was thinking about Ashley. Sue me! I was thinking of the amazing wife I have at home waiting for me. Probably looking gorgeous as she attempts to clean or something.

As much as I loved being in Greece, its good to be home.

I took the photos from the rude woman and left. Ashley insisted that we didn't take a digital camera. She said 'honeymoon pictures are meant to be unpredictable and uncensored!' We have dinner at my parents' house tonight and I want to show them the island. Our island, but I'm not sure how many photos we actually took of it.

When I got home I shouted to Ashley and took a seat on the couch.

"Ooo! You got them!" she sounded like a little kid at Christmas. She jumped over the back of the couch and took a seat beside me.

I opened the package and my mouth dropped open as Ashley burst into fits of laughter.

"Ash, that so wasn't funny!" She had taken about a dozen photos of me asleep in such an awkward position, naked.

"But you looked so cute I couldn't resist." I put those pictures to one side, but as I went through the rest of them, it seemed that I would only have about four, maybe five that I could show to my parents.

All the rest were of me and Ashley.

'Oh that's not so bad!' you might think! But when just about every one had at least one of us butt naked in it, from us being in the pool, to cooking, to just lounging around.

Well we decided that it was a little too hot for clothes, so we spent most of the time in our underwear. Ashley sent all of the workers back to their homes if they weren't cooking. And since we cooked most of the time, we were on our own.

So dinner came around quickly. We drove to my parent's house in record time.

When we knocked on the door we were greeted by Dad and a really big grin.

"Hey Dad." I took a step into the house and hugged him.

"Hello!" Ash followed me and almost threw herself at my Dad. She has been in such a happy mood ever since I brought the photos home.

"Ashley! Hey!" mom walked straight past me and hugged Ash.

"Umm... Hey Mom."

"Oh sorry Spence I thought you were behind Ash!"

Ok since when does she call her 'Ash'?

What's with every one? They all seem so happy! Maybe its just me.

We sat around the table after Glenn and Chelsea arrived. Ashley was nearly bouncing off of the walls. We said grace and started eating.

Once we had finished I took Ash outside.

"Ash. What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" she suddenly looked really puzzled and serious.

"I mean, you have been like a child that got the bike under the tree for Christmas, all day!"

"Oh. Well I guess I'm just really happy."

"Why?" I took her hand and sat down.

"Because my whole life has finally fallen into place. I have the life, and I have the most amazing girl, who I love with all of my heart. And I found out this morning, that Jest Records wants to meet with me and talk about another album!"

"Oh My Gosh Ash! Why didn't you tell me this morning?"

"Well this morning I couldn't believe it. I didn't think that any of this was real. I woke up this morning and was alone. I thought that the last year and a bit had been a dream and that you were still mad at me for the whole Aiden thing and that we weren't together. And then you came in, just before I was about to hang myself," she giggled as I smacked her arm playfully, "with those pictures. And I realized that, I'm the luckiest girl in the world because _you _are _my wife!_ And those two weeks in Greece where the best two weeks ever. Because I had you all to myself and didn't have to share you with anyone! I love you Spencer. And I will do anything for you. Any time. Any where."

"I love you too ash!" I kissed her like I have never kissed her before. This kiss was full to the brim with love, passion and trust. I love this woman. And she is mine!

**A/N: ok… so please tell me what you guys are thinking of this… it will help me with the next chapter…**

'**Cos I have so little faith in this chapter I was even thinking of not posting it!**

**Thanks**

**And the next chapter should also be up in a few days…**

**Oh and thanks again to coachkimm!! I really do appreciate it :D**

**P.S- the island is kinda meant to be the one off of Mamma Mia!... but obviously a lot bigger… and the house is only one story… but you get the idea!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so it's been what two months since our amazing wedding and the shock still hasn't worn off! And out honeymoon was… well… WOW!

But Spence has been really off lately. Like not normal and happy. But kind of distant and sad. It's really getting to me. Is it something I have done? Is it something that her family has said to her? Some of her relatives can be pretty catholic!

But when I ask her about it, she always changes the subject some how and just shrugs it off. She knows it bothers me. We have known each other for too long now not to know. But why doesn't she tell me. Does she think that I can't handle it? Whatever 'it' maybe. Or would she rather lie to me. Let me believe that everything is alright, when clearly it isn't.

And this. This hurts.

So I'm going to take her out tonight. Give her a good time, show her what she means to me. I suppose when she is ready to come clean, she will do. And I know I sound like one of those people who is just about to jump over the edge, but I thought we were good. I can't shake the feeling that it's something that I have done wrong.

"Hey baby." She closes the door behind her as she enters the loft. A now familiar dampness to her voice that breaks my heart every time I hear it.

"Hey!" I run over to her and hold her close. She sighs as she falls into my embrace, holding me tight. "I have missed you!" I whispered into her ear.

"I missed you too Ash." She kissed my cheek and sighed again. "What time did you say we were going out?" She said as she rested her chin on my shoulder.

"8. that is of course if you still want to!" I lead her to the couch to lie down. She looks exhausted.

"Yeah! You know I have been looking forwards to this all week!" she seemed a little more excited now.

"Yeah I do baby, its just you look really tired!" she had rings under her eyes that had been desperately covered by foundation and her hair wasn't perfect as usual.

"I'll be fine Ash I think I just need a good night of fun with my wife."

"Yeah ok." I brushed her hair out of her eyes before sitting behind her, letting her lay into me as I let her know that she is safe in my arms from what ever has turned her into this person that I don't really know anymore. A Spencer shell.

She let out one last sigh before lying on her side and falling asleep. She has been so busy with work recently. I swear I could march right up to her boss and say a few select words about where he can go! But she begged me not to.

He a a homophobic pig who thinks her can run everyone's life by work. Spencer was telling me that he has been known to ruin people's home lives just so they can spend more time at work. That in my opinion is just rude. But Spence should be happy that he thinks that she is good enough. Shouldn't she?

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

7pm come quickly. I don't know if I should wake my sleeping beauty or not. I mean, it's not like tonight can't happen another night. I sigh as I fight with myself, and this seems to make her stir.

"Mmph…"

"Shh… go back to sleep. We will go out another night."

"Mmm… what time is it?"

"7:10. go back to sleep."

She sat up and wiped her eyes. "No. Come on. Let's go and get dressed. Casual or Formal?"

"What ever you want to wear Spence. But don't dress up too much. I think you need a walk on the beach!"

"That sounds great." She walked into the bathroom and started the shower. Do I join her? Or do I give her her space? My head is going a thousand different ways but my heart doesn't seem to have an opinion right now, other than it wants to wrap her up and tell her that it will all be alright in the end.

"SPENCE!" I walked to the bathroom door that she had left open and watched her get undressed.

"Yeah Ash?"

"Do you want some company?" she sat on the floor under the jet of water and hugged her knees.

"That would be nice, yeah." She broke down, not bothering to try and hold the tears back anymore.

Without thinking, or taking off my clothes, I went and sat beside her. Holding her.

A while passed as she just sat there in my arms crying silently. My heart is in a million pieces right now for her. Slowly I turned to face her, all my mascara had run onto my white tank top that had gone completely transparent. I held her shoulders.

"Spencer. What is wrong with you?" I can't wait any longer. Not after this.

"Nothing its jus…"

"Spence! Stop making things up and tell me what's wrong!"

"Alright. But I just want to shower first."

I stood up first then helped her up, sobbing every now and again. I took my soaked clothes off and reached for the shampoo. Spencer didn't move an inch, other than her slight whimpers.

I opened the cap on the bottle and let some or the shampoo run onto my hand. Slowly I reached up and ran my fingers through Spencer's hair, massaging slightly to create bubbles. Slowly, I moved her back towards the jet of water that had soaked us already. She tilted her head back and let the water fall into her face, into her eyes, not bothering to move. I ran my hand through her glorious golden locks once more, only stopping once all of the soap had gone.

Quickly, I washed my on hair, carelessly, my only worry now being the empty shell in front of me.

I put the shampoo back into it place on the wall, picking up the body wash and a cloth. I dampened the cloth before I put the body wash onto it, and rubbed it so it would do the job intended.

I started on her shoulder, rubbing gently, not wanting to upset her more as she continues to cry. She tries to hide it, and I can't help but let a few tears of my own fall. I slowly rub her back, down to her bum. I try not to spend too much time on the most personal parts or her because I need her to know that that isn't what I'm doing this for. I'm doing this because I love her and I would move the moon for her. I move down her thighs, and she shivers as I reach the ticklish spot behind her legs.

"sorry." I whispered as I turned her to face me so that I could clean her front.

Starting again with her shoulders, then her neck, her arms and her chest. Trying again to pay as little attention to them as possible. Slowly moving onto her stomach, and her thighs.

I hesitated before going any further. I know she is my wife. And I know her body is mine. But she still has her dignity, even though she is broken.

She realises why I have stopped and nods her head. So I continue until I get to her feet. I rinse her off with the shower head and then quickly clean myself.

I ran out of the shower to get a towel, leaving the water on so that she doesn't get cold.

When I got back, I wrapped her in her favourite towel and took her into our bedroom. I dried and dressed her in a tank top and some jeans.

When I was dressed, I took her to my car and drove. I drove us to the place that holds our favourite memories. The beach. But not just any old beach in LA. The beach that Spencer told me she was gay at. The beach where I fell in love with her. So no, not just any beach. _The _Beach.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey! You guys have been great! Thanks for all the great reviews… I must give props to Coachkimm (XD thank you sooo much!) and also to Itaintgettingbetter, I know she doesn't use this site but… if she ever does read this… ( ;P, more props!!) And… sorry for these last few and next few chapter being so short. I just love leaving you guys in suspense!! **

**But if its really killing you, try reading the blood shed… :O suspense much…**

**Anyway… here you go… enjoy… and I hope it clears some stuff up… and I know it's a little anticlimactic… sorry! Oh and in the last chapter I was listening to things left unsaid (disciple) and tired of you (the exiles) so that's kinda why Spence was so… yeah… I recommend listening to them**

I led her down to the beach and set up a blanket out for us to sit on, all the time she was just stood there. I stood with her for a while, looking into her eyes, trying to find any trace of life, just a small movement. Anything. But I found nothing.

I took her hand as I sat, pulling her into another safe embrace.

"I love you Ash." She whispered after about half an hour.

"I love you too Spence." I kissed her forehead softly. "Now, you need to tell me what's been wrong the last few weeks."

"Well umm…" as she tensed up as she started talking. I lifted her into my lap, holding her tight as she started to sob again.

"Spence. It's ok. Take your time." This is killing me! And I can't do anything to make it better, because I have no idea what needs to be made better! Urgh! I hate feeling helpless. I am a multi-million dollar Rock star Lyricist. I shouldn't be made to feel like this! But I will. For her. And only her

We sat for another hour, I was slowly swaying from side to side, trying to calm her down.

"Ash?"

"I'm here Spence." I think she fell asleep.

"Ash. Glen was in an accident. Some one ran him off the road when he and Chelsea were on the way home from dinner. The one two months ago."

"Why didn't you tell me before Spencer?" I tried not to get mad and keep my voice level. She has to have a good reason. But how can I get mad with her now. Now she is so fragile.

"I… don't…. well work… and…" she started sobbing again so I just held her tighter.

"Spence hey! Come on, I'm not mad. How is he doing? And Chels?" I'm not sure I want to hear what comes next. This has broken her.

"Umm… Chelsea was pregnant. She lost the baby. Umm… she had a lot of internal damage. But she got out two weeks ago." I feel so bad for being happy for the last two months. How could I not notice that we hadn't seen her brother in such a long time! I'm so stupid! Wait. She said Chelsea was pregnant!

Spencer started to actually cry now, tears freely flowing down her cheeks and it doesn't look like she has any intention of stopping them.

"What about glen?"

She sat there in silence crying. Not saying a word, looking at her feet.

"Spencer. What about glen?" Ok I'm starting to get a little bit worried now. He's an Asswipe and everything, but he's by brother now.

"Umm… Glen is… in a really critical condition. Still." And with that she turned around, so that her legs were wrapped around my back, her arms flung around my neck and her head on my shoulder.

"How bad is it Spencer?" I can't believe this. I feel like I'm going to cry. Over glen!

_Ok Ash, don't do it. Yet. Its Spencer's time now. Wait until you are on you're own. You MUST be strong for Spencer!_

"Umm… well his face got pretty smashed up. He broke a few bones, and had a lot of internal damage. Umm… he…" I held her as tight as I could without crushing her against me. I kissed the back of her head. "He is in a coma. And the doctors aren't sure if he will ever wake up."

"Spence I'm so sorry. When was the last time you saw him?"

"Umm… Three weeks ago. Mom told me last night that if he doesn't wake up in a few days then…" the last part was distorted by her wailing into my shoulder. I think she said something about life support. And plug pulling. I hope I didn't hear that.

"Spencer. Tomorrow, I'm going to call the office and you are going to have a few days off, alright. And we are going to go and see your brother tomorrow."

"But Ian will..."

"Spence don't worry about Ian. I will sort him out. And if he's such a pig that he fires you, then I have connections. You will get another shot!"

"Thanks Ash. I love you."

"I love you too Spence. I don't know about you but I'm getting pretty cold now." I felt her nod her head while she was still sobbing into my shoulder. I'm glad I didn't put any make-up on her before we left the loft.

I stood up with Spencer still sat on my hips. I supported her weight by her bum, squeezing slightly as I walk. She giggled slightly as she felt it. Finally she laughed again!

I placed her in the car and left her to strap herself in as I ran back to get the blanket. When I got back to the car she was snoring.

The last few weeks must have been so hard for her. I don't know why she didn't tell me. Why I didn't find out some how. As I was driving I felt the tears coming back to my eyes. I looked over to Spencer to make sure that she was still sleeping before I pull over and got out of the car and sat on the warm hood. I looked up at the stars and pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them, finally letting the tears fall. Why they were falling so fast, I'm not sure. But they were here and not showing any signs of stopping.

Tomorrow is going to be hard. For both me and especially Spencer. But she needs to see him again.

Before it's too late.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: thanks for the reviews. Again, props to coachkimm and Itaintgttingbetter**

**Oh and about it all being in Ashley's point of view, I think that that the moment, Spencer's head is a little too messed up to bother doing it in hers.**

**Also I prefer writing for ash!! ; P**

**Well this is the second one today… aren't you guys lucky! :P**

**Umm… enjoy this chapter…**

I got up early to go into where Spencer works, leaving her in bed to sleep.

I confidently marched into the office, and walked straight up to the door marked 'Ian Cofax', ignoring the eyes that were following me.

Spencer's colleagues new she was gay, but only a few of them actually knew that I am her girlfriend. I don't know if she told anyone that she has gotten married to me yet. But that's her choice, and I completely understand why she might not have.

I knocked on Ian's door.

'Yeah?' I pushed the door open to reveal a very large man, sat with his feet on a desk, pen in one hand, doughnut in the other. His hair was short and grey and he had a stupid little moustache under his nose. _And people are scared of this idiot!?_

Upon seeing me, he dropped his doughnut and took his feet down, straightening his tie as he did so.

"Ashley Davies," he choked, "to what do I owe this pleasure?" he said with a smile on his face like he was just about to land the biggest scoop of the year.

I walked into the office, shutting the door behind me, and perched on the arm of the couch that had piles of papers on it.

"Well Mr Cofax, I came to tell you, that Spencer Carlin, will not be coming in to work for about a week. Maybe longer."

"And why isn't Spencer telling me this herself? And how do you know her?"

"Well I'm not sure how much you actually speak to your employees Mr Cofax, but Spencer has a lot going on at _home!_" I drew out the word home because of what Spencer told me about him ruining his staff's lives. "And it doesn't matter how I know her."

"Well she can't have the time off. Mainly because we have a policy Ms Davies, that only the employee or the employees direct next of kin, or a member of the family, can't request the time off. Also, Ms. Carlin took this job aware of how I feel about home life getting in the way of work. So no, Ms Davies. Could you please tell Spencer that she is going to be late for our meeting."

This guy is a pompous arse! How can anyone take him seriously with all sorts of stains on his shirt, and dog breath!

"Mr Cofax, lets not start off on the wrong foot. It's Mrs Davies." I thrust my hand towards him, keeping my voice calm and even. "I got married about two months ago. And as for Spencer. Did she not tell you that she is married too?"

"Then I need _him_ to request the week off. Who's the lucky guy?"

"I am." His smug grin faded and his face turned red, not out of embarrassment though. Rage. "Mrs Spencer Carlin-_Davies!_" I could almost see steam coming out of his ears. "I'm sorry Mr Cofax, is there something wrong?"

He drew in a deep breath, his face turning a shade darker.

"Could you please tell Mrs Carlin, that if she doesn't attend the meeting, then she is fired!"

"Don't worry about it. She already wrote her letter of resignation." I pulled a piece of paper out of the back of my skirt. I threw it on to his desk and walked out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On the way home, I rang the hospital to make sure that it was alright for us to go and visit glen. I hope Spencer isn't mad that she doesn't have a job. I wrote that letter for her last month, hoping she would come through the door and say she wanted to quite. Then I would already have the letter ready for her.

I made some phone calls last night at a very ungodly hour. E! wants to take her on and so does Fox. Hopefully she won't kill me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I get home, she is still in bed. I go and lay on the bed next to her, contemplating what has just happened, and all the possible ways she could react.

She turned over to face me, still far away sleeping. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. The cute little creases by her eyes, the way her eyebrows lift up and down with her dreams, the way that her lips twitch into a smile every now and again.

Slowly she wakes up.

"Stop staring at me Ash." She grumbled before she had even opened her eyes, her hand patted around on the bed trying to find mine. I took her hand and kissed it. "What did you do wrong ash?"

"What makes you think I did something wrong? I could have done something completely amazing." She opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Because Ash. When you have done something completely amazing, your breathing is really deep and you have a smile on your face and a certain sparkle in your eyes" I just realised that I wasn't actually smiling, so I faked my best smile but I think it came out more as a grimace. She giggled at me. "And when you have done something wrong, you breathe quicker and every sixth breath, you hold longer, and you sigh really heavily. Kind of like that" with out even realising, I sighed.

"But what if I have done something that I think is right but might not be?"

"You bite your lip. Like that!" I laughed at her and leaned in and kissed her. "So what did you do Ash?"

"Well I went to see your boss this morning. And he basically said that if you didn't make the meeting then you would be fired."

"Well since you didn't wake me up for work I guess I got fired!" she was slightly pissed.

"Not exactly! I gave him your letter of resignation because I figured it looks better on job applications to say that you resigned rather than say that you got fired."

"But I didn't write a letter of resignation."

"You didn't but I did. I wrote it weeks ago, hoping that you would come to your senses and move on from that place. And I kind of had to tell him that you were married." I looked at my hands and played with my rings.

"To whom?"

"Me." I said shyly. She sighed.

"Right. But that still leaves me here in bed without a job!"

"Yeah I know. But I was thinking. You don't have to work Spence! I make enough money for the both of us!"

"Yeah I know you do baby, but I would be bored if I just sat at home all day and did nothing. Plus I want to work."

"You could always volunteer!" I smiled at her as she got up to go to the toilet.

"You just want me home so that I could have your dinner ready for you when you get in every single day!" she said as she walked back out of the bathroom laughing.

"Ok so what if I do!" she kissed me and led back down. I'm glad she's smiling again.

"You are such a guy Ash! But I'm not going to become a housewife just yet."

"I know Spence. You would be my Loft-wife!" she smacked me on the arm playfully and I acted hurt and she gave me the 'you have a plan and I know it' look that I know too well. "That's why I made some phone calls last night and have either E! or Fox interested in working with you."

Her mouth fell open. "Wow! Really?"

"Yeah! You don't even need an interview! Just pick one and I will give them a call! Go and get dressed. We have to go and see your brother remember!"

She ran into our closet and I followed, reaching over her to get a waistcoat and skirt as she fought with her self over what to wear.

Eventually we managed to make it out of the loft and to the hospital.

I don't think anything could have prepared me for what I saw.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: hey guys… sorry for the colossal shortness of this chapter… my head was on like 1000 different things and I didn't wanna stop doing it and… well it makes sense to me… but yeah… here it is… have fun… (coachkimm u rk!! :P)**

He was led there, lifeless. He had so many wires and tubes going from him, it was heartbreaking. His face wasn't the same and his left arm and leg were in plaster cast.

I put my arm around Spencer's neck as I took in the view, knowing that this is a lot harder for her than it is for me. She turned into my arm, into my shoulder and started crying.

Why the hell did I have this bright idea! _Cos you are trying to get her out of this depression that she has gotten herself into! _Right!

"Spence are you ok?" I asked quietly into her hair.

She nodded her head vigorously, like she was trying to shake away the tears. It wasn't working, they just kept coming. She turned around to look at her brother once more, this time walking the short distance from the door, to his bedside.

I sat in the seat next to his bed as she sat on his bed, holding onto his hand as if that alone would keep him here.

We sat in silence for about forty minutes, all the time tears threatening to fall from my eyes while Spence sat sobbing uncontrollable into glens hand.

"Ash. There was something else."

"About glen? What else could there be?" my voice cracking at the thought of even more terrible news.

"No." she let out a little giggle. "Do you remember my grandma? The one that came to my 18th birthday party and saw me and that girl, gosh I can't remember her name!"

"Spence I know who you mean. _Her_ name doesn't matter" Her! Her whose name deserves to be forgotten. _I wonder if she ever changed her name to Fred._ Does it matter! _Shut up!_

"Ok, anyway she saw me and JOHNICA! That was it! Anyway she saw us flirting and I told her I was gay. The same one that refused to come to our wedding, that one remember?"

"Yes I do. I also remember how she made you feel. Is she alright though Spence?" ok so I wasn't trying to hide the resentment in my voice. She really hurt Spencer and basically disowned her!

"She has cancer. Has had it for a while. But now… she's umm…" she broke down again.

"Spence I'm so sorry. Are you planning to go and visit her… you know, before…" I let myself trail off, not wanting to say what came next.

"Yeah. Well mum and dad are out there now. I want to go and see her. But she doesn't want to see me." I hugged her as she broke even more.

"Spence. Go to the bathroom and splash your face or something." She got up and I kissed her cheek before she shuffled out of the room and down the hall.

I sat beside glen and held his hand. "Wake up you fuck wit! She needs you now more than ever! I actually need you right now Glen." I can't believe I just said that, out loud! "What the hell do I do? She will be devastated if her grandmother dies and she didn't get to see her. And its not really something I can do with her is it. It will only make things worse. The only thing I can think if to do now is get Aiden to go out there and act like her boyfriend!"

I can't believe I'm bearing my soul to someone in a coma! It's stupid! He can't even hear me! I got up and dropped his hand as I kicked the bed.

I was walking out of the room, tears starting to fall as I head towards the bathroom in search of Spencer when, I heard someone choking behind me.

"NURSE!" I yelled


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: you guys are so lucky getting 4 chapters in one day! Ok ok they are short… still takes the same mount of brain power… and now mines flat and needs to be charged!**

**Thanks for the great comments… coachkimm ;P, loveash87 hehe thanks! And everyone else who commented!**

**Enjoy!**

"NURSE!" I yelled in the middle of the corridor. "ANYONE!"

Someone in a long white coat came rushing into Glens room and pulled the tube out of his throat. He took a long deep breath in, gasping for air.

I saw Spencer walk out of the toilets and in the direction of the cafeteria, her head was hung low and she was barely bothering to move her legs as she was walking.

"Excuse me?" the person in the white coat startled me. "Umm… are you family?"

"Yeah. I'm his sister. Is he alright?"

"Hello Ms. Carlin, I'm . Glen _is_ going to live. We aren't sure if he had got any brain damage, so the nurses are going to take him for a C.T Scan as soon as there is a space."

"Right, Ok. Thanks."

"Oh and Ms Carlin, if you notice anything different about him, tell the nurses or a doctor. It might be important."

"Ok, thanks!" I shook his hand and then walked into Glen's room. "Heya!"

"Hey, A… Ash!" he croaked. "Wh… what happen...ed?"

"Someone ran you off of the road when you were on your way home from dinner after Spence and I got back from our honeymoon."

"Di…did you have f...f… fun? I don't re… member."

"Yeah. Yeah it was amazing! Glen. You have been in a coma for two months. And your face got pretty smashed up. And you broke your arm and leg!"

"That sucks!" he tried to laugh. This is painful. I looked at my hands and started playing with my rings again. "Ash." His voice was getting stronger every time he spoke. "Take her to see Grandma. Confront her. She needs to accept you. You are family!"

Oh my gosh! He heard me! Shit! Now he knows I care about him. I'm screwed!

He put his hand over mine. "It will be alright."

With that, Spencer appeared at the door, still crying.

"Glen! You woke up!" she ran over to him and hugged him as I got off of the bed and stood beside her.

"Spence, Glen. The doctor said that they are going to take you for a C.T Scan as soon as possible because they aren't sure if your brain got damaged in the crash."

"Shouldn't they have done that already?" Glen asked, the occasional croak in his voice.

"Beats me! I'm no doctor!" I laughed trying to lighten the mood and thankfully it worked because both Spencer and glen laughed at me. "Glen, I'm going to go and talk to Spencer for a bit. You need to rest."

"Come on! I have been sleeping for two months!"

"Rest you Asswipe!" I smiled to him as I led Spencer out of his room and to the cafeteria. She had a big grin on her face that was hot going to move.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It's really good to see you smile again Spence!" I said as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Yeah. It feels good. What happened?"

"Well I was sat talking to him and then I got up to find you and all of a sudden, he was choking on that tube that was sticking out of his mouth!"

"Wow!"

"Yeah! All he needed was for me to tell him to stop being so lazy!" I smirked at her.

"You are so full of yourself Ash!"

"I am. And that's why you love me!"

"One of the many reasons why I love you!" I kissed her. Sparks for the first time in two months. Just one thing left to fix now.

"Spence we are going to Ohio."

"What?"

"_We_ are going to Ohio, to visit your grandma."

"Ash you know she won't like you and the family that are around her now will give you a really hard time."

"Yeah I know that Spence. But you need to see your Grandmother. Soon. And I want to be there with you. I know it won't be easy, but as long as we have each other right?"

"You are impossibly cute Ash! So when are you planning this adventure!"

"Umm… well I just need to make a few phone calls. Then we will go."

She hugged me and people stared so I kissed her. With tongues I might add.

After our little make out session in the cafeteria, we wondered back up the hallway like we did back when we were in high school. Hand in hand, side by side, not wanting to not touch each other.

I left Spencer sat in Glens room talking as I arranged the flight for the day after tomorrow. I then called Mr Carlin.

"Hey Ash. What's up?"

"Heya Dad. Is Paula there?"

"Yeah she is do you want to talk to her?"

"Yeah just put me on speaker."

"Ash! Is everything ok?" Paula said as Arthur put her onto speaker.

"Yeah everything is fine. Umm… Glen woke up."

"What!"

"Yeah today actually. I was sat talking to him and he just woke up! Spencer's talking to him now."

"…"

"Umm… hello? Is any one there? Anyway, Spence and I are going to come out there the day after tomorrow. But we don't want to leave Glen on his own."

"Paula, No! You stay here, I will go and be with Glen, you need to be with your Mom!"

Wow I've never heard Mr C so assertive before.

"Ashley?"

"Yeah Mom?"

"Arthur is going to get on a plane tomorrow morning so he should be there by tomorrow night. I will wait here for you two and be by _your_ side when you visit my mother alright?"

"You're the best Paula!"

"Love you Ash, Give my love to Spence as well."

"I will, love you. Bye" With that I hung up the phone.

The next week is going to be an interesting one!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: thanks for the great reviews… umm… after this chapter I have no more to write. but don't worry yet I have three more chapters that are just waiting to be uploaded so I will upload them. But first I am going to see if I do need to write another chapter to link this last one to the one that I already have. Actually I think I do… well… still… it will be a few days though so… **

**Have fun reading this… leave me reviews… love reading them and coachkimm… you rock!**

She slipped her hand into mine as we stood outside of her grandmother's room. Behind that door, is her Grandmother, her aunt and uncle, and her mother. Three quarters of those people are completely against Spencer and I. _Run!_

I gripped onto the cold metal handle of the hospital door, her hand squeezed mine tighter. She knows I'm scared.

"I love you!" I whispered to her as I pushed the door open. She smiled back nervously.

We stepped into the room and were greeted by three angry looks and a warm hug from Paula.

"Spence honey! It's so great to see you!" said her aunt as she walked forwards to give her a hug, refusing to acknowledge me.

"Spencer." Her uncle nodded as he said her name.

"Spencer, sweetie, I thought I told you that you didn't need to come out." Ok, is it just me or was it like she planned those words!

"I know grandma, but I just wanted to come and see if you were alright" she said to the floor. I squeezed her hand a little bit, letting her know that I'm still here for her.

With that, she lifted her head up and cleared her throat.

"Aunt Rosanna, Uncle Jack, this is Ashley Davies." Say it. Go on. "My wife."

"Hey. Nice to meet you." I held my hand out towards Jack. He looked at it like it was covered in maggots.

"Ashley Davies eh? And what could you possibly want with Spencer. I mean, she must have something you want." Ok he did not just say that!

"I'm sorry sir, I don't understand?"

"Well you have a reputation Miss Davies. One of which uses people and then drops them."

"Yes I do. And I got that reputation when I was stupid and dropped out of high school. Spence and I have been together for a long time now. And I don't see us ever being apart. Sir."

"It's very nice to…" Rosanne piped up, before Jake interrupted. I already don't like this man!

"But what about when you get bored of her. When she has outlived her usefulness."

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you Jake!"

"Shut up Paula! This is your fault!"

Paula opened her mouth to retaliate to him but Spencer cut her off.

"Mom, leave it, it's alright! Uncle Jake. Ash and I have been friends for the last five years. Our friendship always comes before anything else. Ash has always been there for me and I have always been there for her. And I think if she was going to drop me, she would have done it already and not asked me to marry her!" I'm confused. I remember her asking me! Ok I'll go with it. I hope Paula does. I looked across to her and she looked just as puzzled as I am.

"Well as much as I don't agree with this, I'm happy for you Spence. That you have found someone that you are happy with. And that loves you?" Rosanne asked me.

"Yes ma'am. I love your niece with all of my heart and have no intentions of leaving her. Ever."

"Good. Well welcome to the family Ashley." She offered me her hand and I took it and smiled.

"If you ever hurt my niece Ashley, even a paper cut, I will hunt you down and make you wish that you were never born. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." I leaned into Spencer, 'I'm wrapping you up in cotton wool!' she giggled at me.

"Spencer," a voice came from the bed. "You can go now."

I pulled Spencer out of the room. She looked puzzled and angry at me. I pulled her down the hall.

"Spence, we will come back tonight. When she's alone and talk to her then. I don't think it's a good idea to confront her with your uncle there. Plus he scares me."

She pressed me up against the wall and kissed me.

"Thank you so much for this." She whispered into my ear making me shiver as her tongue flicked my earlobe. I took her hand and started walking out of the hospital.

"Hey wait!" Paula called after us. "Where are you guys going?"

"We were going to come back later tonight and see her when she doesn't have a lot of people around her." Spencer told her nervously.

"No, you need to stay. You can't let her win!"

"Mom! We are going to come back when there is no one with her. Just call us later."

"But she needs to accept you guys!"

"Hey, Paula. She will do. I will make sure of it. But when she has people with her really isn't the time to do it. It will just make it harder!"

"Alright. I will call you when Rose and Jack leave."

"Thanks Mom." Spencer kissed her cheek and I hugged her and walked back out of the hospital, towards the car that I hired.

"How do you plan on getting her to listen to you?" She asked as I pulled out of the car park.

"I'm not sure actually. I hadn't thought about that yet." I started to worry and she could see it on my face.

"Ash, take the next left."

"Why?"

She leaned into my ear and whispered to me. Without another word, I took the next left and followed her directions.

They brought us to a clearing in a forest, no houses and no one around.

"No one comes up here. They say it's full of sex obsessed teens that have shameless sex out in the open. So people do all that they can to avoid it. And I admit that I was slightly responsible for that rumour."

"Spencer! You rebel! And does Mommy dearest know this?" I undid my seat belt and climbed onto her lap, kissing her neck passionately.

"Of course she didn't!" she purred into my ear as she took of her seat belt and put her arms onto my back, bringing me closer to her.

"You know what Spence?" I started kissing down her neck, to the space between her collar bones and started undoing her shirt.

"Muuh." She moaned as she ran her hand through my hair.

"You were so hot when you were defending me earlier." I pulled her bra off as she pulled my shirt off and started kissing me all over my chest. "I just wanted to push you onto that bed and have you right there." She stopped.

"With my Grandma led there!"

"Yeah. It would have been so hot!" I pressed my knee in between her legs. She gasped at the contact and I put my head back down and took her nipple in my mouth, flicking it with my tongue, biting softly. Her breath was getting faster and her hands were shaking as they moved up my back to take my bra off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok so maybe doing in a car wasn't such a great idea. Don't get me wrong, it was amazing! The best it's been in a long time. But now, now I have a sore neck and I am sure I have a bruise on my bum!

"Hey. There's no one with Grandma now. Shall we go?" she asked as she walked into the hotel room.

"Yeah sure." I stood up with some difficulty. I guess today's events had a bigger effect on me than I thought.

"What's wrong baby?" she rushed over to me and kissed me.

"Nothing babe, I guess I'm a bit stiff from earlier." She giggled. "Come on Spence we aren't in high school anymore!" I smacked her arm playfully as I giggled too.

I wandered over to our bags and pulled out a tank top and jeans. Who ever invented the tank top was a genius! I pulled on my jeans and turned to Spencer who had a tight white shirt on and a skirt. The shirt was clinging to her in all the right places and I couldn't stop thinking about ripping it off of her later.

She threw me my hoodie and keys and then we were off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The ride to the hospital was quiet. I was too busy thinking about what I was going to say to prove my point to that woman. Show her that being with me is better than being with a man. _Girl you're screwed! _I know!

We got to the door again. This time it was opened for us by Paula who was on her way out of the room.

"Oh hey girls. Umm… I was just going to get some air and something to eat. So I suppose your timings great!" she smiled. It looked like she had been crying.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Oh umm… nothing. I'm just tired is all. See you in a bit." She shuffled down the corridor with her head hung.

"Ok you calling her Mom is kind of weird. Feels so incestuous!"

I laughed at her and pushed the door open.

Her grandmother was sat up in bed reading a magazine.

"I thought I told you two to go home. I don't want to see either of you." Spencer took a deep breath in. I turned to her and whispered to her to go and make sure that her Mom was alright.

After she left and I heard the door catch, I took the seat next to the bed.

"What are you so afraid of?" I started, not as confident as when I said that to her daughter 3 years ago. "Is it that Spencer has found some one that she loves? Is it that that person is me? Is it that you aren't going to get any great grandchildren from her? Because I can assure you now that we do plan on having kids some day."

"No."

"Then what? She can't hide who she is from you! That would just kill her!"

"It's a sin. It's unethical what she is doing, what you are doing. What you are making her do." She said coldly.

"I have not made her do anything. She made the first move. And you hurt her so bad by not accepting what she is."

"What she is is a lie!"

"It's the truth. It's legal. If you wanted to live in a perfect world, why didn't you go and live in England, on the Isle of Man. I hear it's illegal to be gay there."

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"It's true. They get shipped off of the island! Or is it that you didn't have the freedom to act on what you felt, that you have to try and stop Spencer and I being happy?" she looked at me shocked. "I can see that you didn't love your husband. I can see you looking at some of the nurses."

"We all have feelings Ashley. We shouldn't always act on them."

"And those people who chose to act on them so that they can be happy, you are saying that it's a sin."

"Yes"

"Unbelievable! Love is love! No matter what! Whether the person has a penis or a vagina! It shouldn't matter. Happiness matters. Love matters!" my voice found itself raised and I found myself stood leaning over this woman.

"What do you want from me Ashley?"

"I want you to accept your daughter for who she is. She deserves to be accepted. She has been through a lot in the last six years and she doesn't need the last memories or her grandmother to be bad ones."

"I do accept who she is. I just don't like her choices"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You Ashley. I don't like you. Or your father or anything that comes close to your name. And now my granddaughter is attached to that name!"

"So if I wasn't with her, but someone else was then it might be better for her?"

"Maybe. I don't like that she has chosen to go to hell and be…"

"Gay!"

"Yes. And I know that she loves you and you love her. But I don't want to have any part in this.

"Please. Just be nice to her. She does not deserve to be treated like crap by her family still after all this time."

"Why? Why change now?"

"Because you know that as long as she is with me, she is safe and will always be safe. And what I have to offer her, what I have already given her, is a lot more than anyone else. You should want the best for your granddaughter. And I know that you don't like me, but I am what is best for her." I took hold of her hand. "Please. I am begging you."

At that moment Spencer and Paula walked back into the room. I walked over to Spencer and wrapped my arm around her waist. She kissed my cheek as her grandmother watched us.

"Can you give me and Spencer some time alone please?"

Me and Paula nodded. I gave Spencer a quick kiss on the cheek and followed Paula out of the door.

"So what did you say to her?"

"Nothing really. What was really wrong with you earlier?"

"Umm… I got a phone call from Arthur. And he said that they managed to do a CT on Glen and it doesn't look good. He umm… has something wrong with his head which means that he could just collapse at any point and pass out. And also he might not remember some stuff"

"Well when I was there with him, he couldn't remember much of the dinner at your place."

"That's odd."

"Yeah that's what I thought but I just shrugged it off thinking that it was him just waking up."

She sat on a seat in the hall and rested her head in her hands and started crying.

"Paula. Hey. It's going to be alright. We will just remind him of the stuff he forgets and catch him when he falls."

"You make it sound so easy Ash."

"It will be. You just wait and see."

"Do you think he saw who ran him off the road?"

"I'm not sure. We will just have to ask him when we see him. Come on. Let's go and stop her taking Spencer's head off."

She laughed at me and we walked back into the room.

Spencer was sat laughing and joking with her grandmother, holding her hand. They looked up when we walked back in and I couldn't help but smile because now, everything was alright again.

Spencer was happy, Glen was going to live and Spencer's Grandmother was putting up with us. Of course Spencer was upset that her grandmother was dying. But at least now she could cope.

She got up from the chair and waved me over to sit down. I went and took the chair, thinking that Spencer would sit on the bed but she sat on my lap and kissed me. I looked at her grandmother who just smiled down at us.


	12. Death

**A/N: hello! I just wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone that commented. I really love you guys. Thanks to LoveAsh87 and Coachkimm… you guys have been there like all the way! You rock!**

**And as for this chapter…. It's not as short as the last three or four but it's like a lot shorter than the next few I think. :P**

The Carlins stood in silence, all looking down at their feet, all crying, and all wearing black. This was a sad day for this family because as much as they all despised the old lady, they all loved her.

Paula and Arthur were stood together, Arthur's arm was around Paula's waist as Paula's head was resting on his shoulder. Glen and Chelsea were huddled together sobbing at every break in the priest's speech. Spencer was stood on the other side of her mother, leaning into Ashley who was stood behind her with her arms around Spencer's waist. The brunette had a look of remorse and pain on her face but was the only one in the crowd that wasn't crying. The blonde had recently started crying now had tear stained cheeks.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." The priest finished as he waves his arm to the points of the cross over his chest. Paula and Arthur stepped forwards and placed their roses on top of the small coffin, then Glenn and Chelsea, then Spencer and Ashley.

Arthur, Glenn, Uncle Jack and another member of the family stepped forwards and picked up the ropes that were attached to the coffin. Slowly they lowered it into the ground, each trying desperately not to cry.

Once the coffin had been placed down, people started making their way towards the Paula, giving her their regrets before heading off to their cars to go to the Carlins home. Paula, Arthur, Glenn, Chelsea, Jack, Spencer and Ashley stood for a few more moments, just looking down into the grave as the gravediggers started to shovel the earth into the hole.

Ashley took Spencer's hand and led her towards her new Lamborghini. Spencer was reluctant to follow at first but soon gave in to the brunette. When they got to the car, Ashley held Spencer in a tight embrace and let her break down again.

"Spencer I am so sorry." Ashley placed a light kiss on Spencer's forehead.

"I know Ash. But she was dying anyway, there was nothing any of us could do." She pulled away from the hug and slid into the car, refusing to look into Ashley's eyes, because she knew that those eyes would be full of sorrow, pity and love. It was the sorrow and the pity that she didn't want to deal with.

"Would you rather not go to that dinner? I mean, we don't have to. I'll make something up."

"Ash. That would be great." And with that Ashley ran back towards Paula and Arthur to make up some reason why they wouldn't be there.

"Paula, Arthur," she approached them nervously. "I'm just going to take Spence home. She's really tired and can't stand to be around too many people right now."

"Alright Ash. Just give us a ring a bit later on tonight and let us know that she is ok!" instructed Arthur.

"I will do. And Paula, I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thanks Ash." Sobbed Paula as her and Arthur headed towards their own car to go to the party.

-----------------------

Spencer's POV

Ash has been so great to me, ever since Glenn was in that accident and all the way to now, after grandma died. She must be so sick of waiting on me hand and foot and putting up with my family being so completely cruel to her.

I have no idea what she said to grandma though, but the last week and a half with her was so fun. It was almost like we were back before she found out that I'm gay. We laughed and joked all the time. The only time she really clammed up was when me and Ash kissed, hugged, or even held hands around her.

So to keep her happy, Ash did none of those things. And that must have been so hard for her because we always find some way of touching each other when we are out together. It was definitely was for me. And she insisted that I spend as much time with grandma as I could, so that meant we didn't get to spend anytime together. Alone.

Oh my God! How can I be thinking like that right now! My grandma just died, I'm supposed to be grieving!

I led on our bed, hugging a pillow and letting tears run freely down my cheeks. Ash is out at the recording studio with Madison. She made some calls to E! and I start working on Monday. I'm looking forwards to getting back to work to get my mind off of everything that has been happening.

"Spence, are you in here!?" I heard a voice come from the kitchen. I had heard knocking on the door for a long time but just ignored it, hoping that it would go away and I wouldn't have to talk or deal with anyone, other than the one person I really need right now. "Spence, hey, there you are!"

"Hey Ky." I sobbed into my pillow.

She came and sat in front of me, pulling me into a hug.

"Are you alright? It's been two weeks since the funeral and you are still crying! Where's Ashley. She should be here. I'm going to go call her!" she pulled out her phone and held it to her ear.

"No don't!" I push her phone back into her lap. "Ashley is at the recording studio with Madison. Before you start getting yourself worked up, I told her to go. All she has been doing is moping around her waiting on me."

"Hang on! Are we even talking about the same Ashley Davies!" she laughed at me as I shoved her and sat up.

"You have to give her a lot more credit than that Ky! I mean, she has changed so much."

"Yeah, maybe to you. Anyway Spencer, are you alright? It's been what two weeks!"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm still really upset and I suppose I feel kind of," I sighed.

"What?" I sat up and wiped the remaining tears from my eyes.

"I feel really guilty." There I said it! I feel guilty!

"What do you have to feel guilty for though Spence. You didn't cheat on Ash did you!?"

"Oh my god! Why would I ever do that to her! She's the love of my life! I can't believe you Kyla!" I walked into the bathroom to get some tissue. Seriously! Me, Cheat. On Ashley!

"Seriously though Spencer, why do you feel guilty?"

"Well because all that Ash has done for me in the last four months. She was there for me when she didn't even know why and she has stuck by me through my family treating her like the crap on their shoes. And all I have done is lie here and cry!"

"Spence. When she agreed to be your wife, that was basically what she was saying she would do!"

"I know. But well, while my grandmother was dying, all I could think of doing was well, her!"

"Ok Spence there's some things you tell me about my _sister_ and others you don't. And that was one of them."

"I know, I'm sorry Ky but, I don't feel sad at all that my Grandmother is _dead!_ I mean I was sad for about 3 hours, maybe a little more, but that was it. And now, well of course I'm still grieving slightly but Ash is so understand and she is all I can think of. Like we haven't actually… you know… since we were in Ohio. And I know it's because she thinks that I need my time or space or, whatever."

"Maybe you don't feel that sad for your loss, because the last week and a half you spent with her, you were saying goodbye to her." I nodded at her suggestion, since it is the only one I can think of that makes any kind of sense right now. "And as for Ashley, I don't know, cook her dinner. We both know how much of a guy mentality she has! And Spence," she took my hand and looked into my eyes. "Make the first move. Don't wait for her to do it." We laughed at each other for a little while before I walked with her to the door.

"Thanks Kyla. And say hi to Carmen for me."

"Yeah I will Spence. See you around!" she said as she got to the elevator.

I went back into the loft and got my keys. Tonight I'm going to cook my wife the most amazing meal she has ever tasted.

**A/N: Sorry for the enormous lack of Ashley. I cant believe I actually didn't put her in here a lot. Sorry. But the next chapter… I think its just going to be Spashley… not sure though… I haven't decided yet.**

**Now I'm upset though… Microsoft word doesn't recognise 'Spashley' as a word :O**

**Leave comments and tell me if you think that that is just unacceptable! :P**


	13. Things Can Only Get Better

"_Hey You!!"_

"Hey Ash!" What's up?" I was walking around the grocery store, trying to figure out what I wanted to cook her for dinner.

"_Can you meet me out front of the studio at about 8pm please?"_

"Why? Is everything ok? Did your car get stolen? Hang on! I can't get to the studio. I don't have a car. I don't even know how to drive!"

"_Ok and I'm aware of that Spencer, but I'm sending a car for you. And as for the learning how to drive, in a few weeks, I swear I'll teach you."_

"And who says that I want you to be the one to teach me?"

"_Urgh! Fine then! I won't share my expertises of the road with you!" _she laughed down the phone.

"Come on Ash, you drive like a maniac!" I teased her, knowing that she just rolled her eyes.

"_Yeah but not when I'm driving with you Spence." _Ok she had a point. _"So will you please come to the studio?"_

I sighed and put my basket on a shelf and started walking out of the store. "I suppose so. What do I need to wear?"

"_Umm… just an umm… you know what, just throw on a shirt and jeans, its not important. OH! I have a better idea! You could always come naked!"_

"I could. But then I would get very cold. I will be outside of the studio at 8 wearing… something. Love you!"

"_I love you Spence."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ashley's POV

I want to do something nice for her tonight. She's been really down since her Grandmother died. Well I can't exactly blame her for that, I mean she was her grandmother after all!

8pm comes shortly after I called her, and I am stood outside of the recording studio, waiting for the car to pull up, wearing a string top and a short skirt.

The car pulled up and Spencer stepped out of it, wearing a pair of baggy jeans and one of my hoodies. I'm guessing that she is wearing a tank top under that hoodie. She rushes over to me and kisses me passionately, her tongue forcing its way into my mouth, causing me the get very breathless, very quickly.

I pulled away, needing air more than anything. She put her hands around my neck and pulled me back into another kiss.

"Hello to you to, baby" I breathed as she finally released me. She giggled as I pulled her off towards my car.

"So what are your plans for tonight Ash?" she said excitedly as she slid into the low car. Ok now I'm regretting wearing a skirt because getting out of this car again, won't be at all graceful!

I turned to her and gave her the 'you really think I'm going to tell you' look. She giggled as she turned the radio on to Kelly Clarkson's, My Life Would Suck Without You. Who ever writes her songs should be fired for such a ridiculous name.

I smiled to myself as the song went into the chorus:

'_Cuz we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you'_

"What?" she asked me and I realised that I was smiling like an idiot.

"I wrote this Spence. On our honeymoon." I cowered into my door, knowing what was coming next. And…

"OH MY GOD ASH!!! THAT IS SO AWSOME!" she lunged at me and kissed my cheek. "Wait. You wrote a song for Kelly Clarkson. Kelly Frikin' Clarkson!"

"Yeah! I did Spence" I chuckled at her. Wow she looks so cute now. Her head is tilted to one side and she is just staring at me with those big blue eyes. She is subconsciously biting her bottom lip and I want nothing more right now than to just kiss it and then her neck and her shoulders, and then her chest, and then her stomach and then her…

BEEP!!!

There was a line of very angry cars behind us. I had stopped at a red light and was stupid enough to look at her.

She laughed at me as I stared to get really embarrassed as I pulled off of the lights and turned left in the direction of the pier.

**A/N: ok so I think I remember saying that this one would be longer… I cant remember… truth is I haven't got a lot of time… I'm in my GCSE year at school also I have a lot of work to do… umm… enjoy this…**

**Coachkimm…LoveAsh87… you rock!... and so do all my other reviewers**


	14. Things Got Better

We pulled up to the pier and walked towards the building at the end, all the time Ashley's arm was around my waist and my head was resting on her shoulder. No one was walking around though, which was weird because while the sun was setting, this was the most popular place to come.

"Ash, are you sure that the Pier isn't closed today?"

"Yeah it is." She answered me simply, no emotion in her voice.

"So wha-," I started to get really confused but she just smirked at me so I shut up. She led me into the building and turned to me.

"Spence, I know that you have been pretty down recently and I thought that I would try and cheer you up." I know what we could do to cheer me up. No! Let her do this! Get A Grip!!

"So I remember how much you used to love this place in high school and I thought 'what better way to cheer you up than to bring you to one of our favourite high school places' and here we are!"

She was right. I loved this place. It was dark arcade with a bar at the far end and cheesy slot machine music playing over and over again. I pulled her into me and kissed her.

"But first, before we can get to the fun, you need to follow Me." she said as she walked back out of the building and around the back of it. As I rounded the corner, I saw one of the picnic tables set for two and a few people playing instruments quietly. Ashley was stood next to the table with her arms spread out towards it as she yelled "Ta-da!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her as she did too, because she did exactly this for one of out first dates.

I wandered over to her and sat down on the side of the bench that was nearest to the edge of the pier and the sat next to me. We ate the dinner that she had brought down to us as the sun was setting. The dinner was exactly the same as what we ate all those years ago on our date here, burgers and fries. After that we dance slowly to the sound of the music that was still coming from the band under the little fairy lights that had been hung specially for us.

After about an hour of swaying from side to side with each other, we went back into the arcade and she handed me a cup of quarters. I really couldn't stop myself laughing as she ran towards a slot machine and pulled the arm down like a little kid.

"So how were things at the studio today?" I put my cup down at the slot machine next to hers and stared feeding it my quarters, pulling the arm every now and again.

"Urgh! Madison and I got into another fight which then lead to her storming out of the booth and Ethan telling me to behave or they will look for a new lyricist for her next album." She shook her head like none of it was possibly her fault.

"Ash you are impossible! What was the fight even about?" I gave up on trying to get the coins out of the slot machine and wandered over to one of the grab machines with the teddy bears in them.

"Well she wanted to make one of my songs a lot faster and make it all Latina-y!"

"And what would be so bad about that?" she had come over to the machine that I was stood at and was watching my failed attempts at getting the cute little teddy with the sunglasses on.

"Seriously Spence, I don't know why you even bother to play these things. They are designed so you never win!"

"Yeah, except that time when I won you that bear. You know the one that still manages to find its way into our bed almost every night. I don't know whether to be offended by that or not since I distinctly remember you calling me your teddy bear on many occasions."

"Whatever Spencer!" Ashley's cheeks went a little red because she didn't think I noticed the little bear that squeaks when I roll onto it in the middle of the night, when I go to snuggle into her. "I see my plan to cheer you up worked."

"Yeah it did baby. Thanks." I threw my arms around her neck and pressed myself into her, putting my head into her neck and breathing in her smell.

We played in the arcade for a few more hours and much to Ashley's disgust, I won another teddy on the bigger grab machine. All the way back up the pier, she was muttering something about 'luck' and 'so much practice'. She's so cute!

Back at the loft, we opened a bottle of some wine that had been left over from our wedding. I was surprised that we still had any, since Ash had been coping so well with everything. After we downed one bottle we were both starting to get a little giddy from the speed that we actually drunk the stuff!

I pried the glass out of Ashley's hands and took it over to the dishwasher as slouched into the couch. I walked back towards her and sat on the coffee table in front of the her. She sat up and looked at me, grabbing my hands and kissing them.

"Spence, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Ash, I'm just sad."

"Yeah I know you are Spence. I know." She sighed as she sat next to me on the coffee table.

"No Ash. You don't know!" she looked shocked at my sudden out burst.

"I'm sorry Spencer I just tho-," I cut her off with a kiss, pushing her back onto the coffee table. Her whole body shivered at the contact with the cold glass. I moved my leg so that I was straddling her, my hands supporting my weight. Wow I didn't know that glass coffee tables were this strong! "Spence wait." She pushed me up as I took off her shirt.

"What?" I growled as I tried to push her back down.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean Spence, your like really down right now!"

"Ash I have not been sad 'cos of that." I pushed her down again and she let me.

I kissed her lips softly before moving to her ear and whispered "_I felt really guilty_."

I nibbled on her earlobe as I felt her breathing get deeper and hitch against my ear. "_Because all I have been able to think of since that bitch died_,"

I licked down her neck, biting slightly as I go. "_Is you_." a moan escaped as my tongue reached her collarbones.

"_Naked_," there goes another one. "_In all sorts of sexy positions_"

Her eyes were shut now, giving in to the pleasure that she had not let me give her for so long. My hands found their way to her bra clasp and undid it as she reached out to my shirt and pulled it off of me.

"Spence," she breathed as my tongue was playing with her breast, my hands working on taking off her skirt.

"Hmm…" I mumbled into her.

"Not …on… the… table" I lifted up my head and looked her dead in the eyes.

"What about the couch?" we both looked longingly towards the couch.

"No Spence" she sighed "Bedroom."

"Fine! But take off your skirt on the way in there. You know I can never get that one off of you." I got off of her and she looked puzzled.

"Why don't you just go underneath it Spence?" I didn't answer her and just walked into our bedroom, throwing my bra, pants and panties back at her as I went.

As I led on the bed I hear her trip over something, which I'm assuming was her trying to take off her skirt while she was running to me, because she came and led on top of me with no skirt and a very red face.

**A/N: … **

**Ok… so after this chapter I don't have any willpower to write any more… because this one was so hard to write because… I was talking to someone and then they told me that they read the honeymoon chapter and told me that it was kinda perverted… and I was like read on it gets 'worse' :P**

**But anyway… I know its not perverted but it just got to me… and I let it… so that's why this chapter was hard…**

**Review if you want me to post more XD**

**And thanks to all you amazing people that have reviewed before… I am slightly tired right now so im not going to name any names… sorry… but thanks XD**


	15. valentines day

I've just had a really bad day. Madison wanted to change and fight about everything that I said. Like it isn't enough that I work FOR her, she has to go and take advantage of that by bossing me about all the time 'I'll write you a dud next time then shall I!' I ramble to myself, on my way down the hall.

I got into the elevator, trying my best to calm down before I answer my ringing phone.

"Hey Baby. Just rang to see how you're doing?"

"Hey Spence." And I'm calm again. I love how she does that to me. "We have just wrapped up here, so do you want me to come and pick you up?"

"That will be great Ash thanks!"

I smiled as I put down the phone. I don't know what it is about her voice, it just makes me smile. I quicken my pace as I leave the elevator, trying to get to my car faster, trying to get to her faster.

I stood out front of the recording studio, wondering where I parked my car. I'm sure I left it here somewhere! Then it hits me. 'You changed your car when you got back from your honeymoon dummy!' I slide into my yellow Lamborghini Gallardo, turn the key and I'm off. In this bad boy, I get to E! in no time. Spence was already waiting for me.

"Hey!" she greets me with that heart warming smile. I watch her as she runs around the car to slide in next to me.

"Hey! Were you waiting long Wifey!" she hates it when I call her that. But I just love teasing her.

"No, not really Wifey!" for some reason she thinks that I don't like being called 'Wifey'. It actually makes me horny, but I won't ever tell her that. Well, maybe I will, one day. I lean over to her and kiss her. Every time we touch, it seems to last forever, like the world around us is moving in slow motion. But when we kiss. When we connect. The world just stops.

"So you now have what, a week off?"

"Yep. Did you say that we were going somewhere?"

"Yeah I did. You do still want to go don't you?"

"Of course I do. I'd love it even more though if you told me where we are going!"

"You know I'm not going to!" We laughed together. Another moment when our world slows down completely.

"Ash, as much as I enjoy you staring at me," Shit! I did it again. I just can't believe how lucky I am to be with her. I hope she likes my surprise. "Can we go home? Please?" I jumped around in my seat trying to hide my embarrassment.

"So guess what I did today?"

"What?" Urgh!! She's so cute. And she's staring at me now. God! She's putting me off. Lights! Thank god! I looked at her. "You know you're so cute when you're driving. So what did you do?"

"Well other than finish the album," she kissed me as the lights changed, the cars behind honked at us. I put my foot down, trying to get home as fast as I could. "I stood like an idiot for like ages looking for the Porsche!"

She laughed at me. Ok so I exaggerated! I just love making her laugh, hearing her laugh, seeing her laugh. That's right I was driving. Concentrate Ash!

Finally we get home. I opened the door for Spencer, took her hand and helped her out of the incredibly low car. She stumbled. I caught her and kissed her. Arm in arm we walk towards our loft. I still can't believe her Mom let her move in with me. Let her marry me!

"So your still not going to tell me where we're going then" she pestered me as I opened the door

"Do you want something to drink before we start packing?"

"Why won't you tell me? I'll do anything!"

OOO an opportunity!

"Wear a tiny little maids outfit when you do the cleaning for the next two months" How amazing that would be. And how sexy she'd look!

"I'll do the cleaning naked if you tell me!" I stared at her thinking it over. Finally I decided that the look on her face would be a lot more satisfying than seeing her nude everyday for the next two months. Hang on! I already see her nude everyday. I win!

"It's ok I'll live." I put the kettle on. "Spence, you make the drinks and I'll go and pack, since I know where we're going." She dropped her mouth wide open and I just stuck my tongue out at her and wandered off to the bedroom.

I had started packing this morning, after I took Spence to work. I love only doing half days at work.

So I finished packing my bags and took them out to the door, watching Spencer as I go. She has started making something. I can't really tell what. It looks like… Fuck! Ouch! I fell over the couch and hit my head on the floor with a very loud crack.

"Oh my God Ash are you ok!" She came rushing over to me. Sometimes I think I do these things on purpose. You know, kind of sub-consciously. I laid on my back, staring up at her, just listening to her.

"Ash! Can you hear me! You're such an idiot sometimes! Ashley!"

"Sorry Spence." I thought it was about time I answered her. "We need to get up early in the morning because I booked a jet and they won't be too happy if we are late." She pulled me up looking kind of puzzled and tilted her head. "Yes we are flying tomorrow! What you cooking?" I kissed her then wandered over to the kitchen where it became apparent that she was chopping all sorts of vegetables and putting them in a pan.

"I thought I'd do a stir fry."

"Yum!" I kissed her again, but this time I but my hands on her cute round bum. She kissed me back and put a hand on my cheek, the other one holding a very big chopping knife. Slowly and reluctantly I moved my hand away from her gorgeous arse and minced into the bedroom. Part of me was wishing that she'd follow me, the other part hoping that she wouldn't because if she did I knew I would never get the packing done. Come to think of it I wouldn't get that stir fry either!

I started packing for Spencer. All I could seem to pack for her were things that you wouldn't really wear out in public, my mind is still obsessed with what we were doing a moment ago. I wandered over to the dresser and pulled out a few shirts, dragging my mind away from how hot my amazing wife is.

Finally I managed to control myself and finish packing her bags. I checked the things off in my head.

Shirts… Skirts… Pants… Jumpers… Shoes…

Shit I forgot something… Underwear! I don't think she would be too happy if she only had one set to wear for a week.

"Ash! Dinners ready. What's taking you so long?"

I quickly stashed my favourite bras and matching pants into her bag. "Ok. I'm almost done. Hang on a sec!"

I gathered up all of her bags and took them to where I left mine, watching carefully for the couch this time.

Spencer had lit some candles and served up our dinner.

"Mmm… this smells so good Spence. I love you" I walked over to her and kissed her softly on her cheek and then sat down.

"So what time are we leaving in the morning?" she said with something edging her voice. Was it desperation to see where we were going, or was it that she wanted to know how late we could stay up?

"Well the only time I could get the plane for was like… really really early" she pouted at me. Why does she have to go and pout? She knows it gets me every time! Look down at your plate Ash… not at her gorgeous bottom lip that is sticking out. I shoved a forkful of food in my mouth and mumbled the name of the place that we were going to.

There! That made me feel better. I told her but she still doesn't have a clue!

"Ok I'll give you a little bit of a hint." Her puppy dog eyes finally broke me down. "So it's a long flight. You will suffer from jet lag. Umm…" What else do I say with out giving it away! "and it will be cold. Dinners great by the way darling." I smile at her before shovelling more food into my mouth.

"Thank you. And you only narrowed it down to about half the country!"

Yeah, but we're not staying in the country.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came quite quickly and before we knew it, we were on the Private Jet I had hired us for the week.

"Ash where are we going?" she looked out of the window and realised that we were currently flying over a huge expanse of water. She looked so cute in the little purple track suit she's wearing. I went and sat next to her.

"Ok so I'll tell you this much. We are going to Europe. Where in Europe, you'll just have to find out when we get to the hotel." She looked at me like I just dribbled down my shirt. I checked to make sure I hadn't though.

"But surely I'll figure it out on the way to the hotel. Won't I?" she sighed as I reached for my purse. She knows what's coming. I pulled a blindfold out as we giggled.

"Its only for two hours once we get off the plane. Trust me you will love it when you open your eyes again." She leaned in to kiss me as one of the flight attendants came and whispered in my ear. "Hold that thought!"

I got up and scurried to the front of the plane to see the pilot like I had just been instructed. "Hey, what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm sorry Madam, but we need to stop in England to refuel."

"But from England it's only like an hour. Cant we hold off?"

"Not unless you want to spend Valentines Day on the bottom of the British channel, no. I'm sorry. We will only be delayed about an hour."

"Right. Ok then. I've just go to go and make a few phone calls then." I sighed as I walked out of the cabin. Urgh! Why couldn't they fill the damn fuel tank up before we left!

So I made the phone calls and returned to Spencer, kissing her as I sit down.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"We are going to have to stop in England for about an hour to refuel. Which sucks!" I saw her eyes widen. "No its not where we're stopping and no we aren't going to go on a tour of London. We don't have time!"

She pouted at me. I really wish that she'd stop doing that because right now all I can think of doing are things that the cabin crew and my, our, driver shouldn't see. It's unprofessional! So I settled for just a kiss and running my hand up and down her thigh. I know it gets her every time. Enough so I get a reaction but not enough for other people to notice. Unless of course they are completely perverted and get kicks from watching a girl share a private moment with her wife, as she throws her head back in her seat and bites down on her bottom lip, her face turning red with embarrassment that she reacts like this to mere touching. My fingers on her thigh.

That's one of my favourite things about her. Along with her smile, her eyes, her hair, her body, her… well come to think of it, I love all of her. Not sure I can think of something, anything that I don't just love about her. I love that she's my wife, I love that she always makes me so happy. "I love you Spence. I leaned to her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Ash."

We were starting to land. She hates landing. She always moans that her ears pop, so I start kissing her, because she says that's the only thing that stops them. Yeah right Spence! I know you just want another excuse to make out with me. My ears still pop!

Its 4pm English time and already starting to get dark. I have always found that English people are weird. I mean their accents are amazing, but they are just strange! The pilot came and told me that we were expecting to be in the air again, no later than 6pm.

"Hey Ash I don't suppose we can get something to eat before we take off again?"

"Nope. Sorry Spence but we can't have you throwing up on the jet. We still have quite a way to go yet. The first part of your surprise here put this on." I handed her the brand new dress I bought her.

"Why? We aren't going to be there for I while. I mean you just said…"

"Yeah I know," I hooked the hanger into her pants so the dress was trailing the floor and the sheer weight of it was making her pants fall down. "Just go. Please." She is the worst person to surprise. Seriously! I changed quickly into a black waistcoat and a shorter skirt. Well actually it was more like a really thick belt!

Half an hour later she emerged from the small room at the back of the jet, she looked stunning. The black D&G dress flattered her body in ways that I never thought possible.

"Do tell Ash, if we are going somewhere cold, why didn't you get me a dress with a back!" I couldn't answer her as she turned around to show me how much of her back would be exposed to the cold, her shoulder blades protruding slightly. My eyes followed her spine all the way down her back, until I met the dress. Ok so when I bought it, I wasn't really thinking of how cold she would be, I was thinking of how hot she looks and that I would be taking it off of her…

"Mrs Davies, we are ready to go again. Mrs Davies!"

"Hmm?"

"I said that we are ready to leave." Spencer laughed at me because I got so lost in her. We both took our seats next to each other.

"Ok, so let's go!" I smiled at the captain then turned to Spencer and started kissing her.

As soon as we were at altitude, we started descending. Spencer looking increasingly confused.

"Ash, I thought you said we had a while to go yet."

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry Spence, I lied!" I stuck my tongue out at her and she just turned it into a kiss. How cute is that! "So you know what that means"

I pulled the blindfold back out. She huffed as she leaned into me so that I could put the blindfold on her, all the time silently protesting. But she knows in the end it will all be worth it. We touch down.

"This is only for two hours Spence at the most." I walked behind her, gently pushing her forwards and leading her off of the jet, kissing her neck every now and then, letting her know that I was still there. We slid into the black Mercedes that was waiting for us as the driver was putting out bags into the back.

"You're still not going to tell me are you?" muttered as I started kissing her. I couldn't bear lying to her. But I really wanted to see the look on her face when I take the blindfold off her.

"I'll give you another clue shall I?"

"Hmm." She grumbled into the kiss I gave her.

I kissed her nose.

"Its"

I kissed her neck until she moaned.

"Valentines Day"

I kissed her lips, trying to slide my tongue past hers which was trying desperately to dominate mine.

I laughed as she still didn't have a clue. We were half way there now. Spencer and I still kissing. She started to rub her hand up and down my thigh. Thank god she's wearing that blindfold is all I can say, my face has gone so red!

"We're here!" I announced to her. She reached for the blindfold. I smacked her hand playfully and she hit me back. So unfair. "You stay there and leave that blindfold alone!"

I jumped out of the car, ran around the back and almost dragged Spence out of it. I took her hand and lead her towards the hotel, past the front desk, all the time chatting useless crap to Spencer so that she wouldn't hear the people talking, hear their accents which would tell her exactly where we are. We got into the elevator. Thankfully the music playing didn't have lyrics to it. Quickly I hit the 'Penthouse' button.

"So how many floors are we going up then?"

"I think it's about 12. I'm not sure though." I pushed her back against the side of the elevator, kissed her as hard as I could without hurting her.

'PING'

I grabbed her hand once more, this time not needing to speak because the elevator took us straight to the Suite. The waiters were stood ready to serve us as they signalled me to the balcony where there was a table set up with candles. It was all so romantic.

"Hey Ash! I love standing in total darkness but my nose is really starting to itch now!"

I spun her round so that she was facing me instead of the incredible view. Slowly I reached behind her head, kissing her nose, and I untied the blindfold. I pulled back to let it fall to the floor. As she opened her eyes and they came back into focus, I turned her around to look out over Paris. To see the Eiffel tower lit up in the night sky, the sound of cars in the distance. Her mouth dropped open.

There it is. The face I had been waiting all day to see, and it was so worth it. She flung her arms around my neck and kissed me. The kiss said a million words.

"Happy Valentines Day baby."

She answered me with another kiss.

We sat to dinner. I spent the entire time just looking in her eyes, and she in mine, once in a while looking down to take another bite, until there was nothing left on either of our plates.

"So what do you think of this view?"

"It's amazing!" Some how I don't think she was talking about the one from the balcony, so I just laughed at her. "Thanks Ash. I know I'm not the easiest person to surprise but…"

"Spence it's alright. We are here now, in the love capital of the world." I sent the waiters to put some music on before they left.

We got up and danced, Spencer's arms around my neck and my hands wandering far down her back. I was more than aware of how cold it was getting now on out here on the balcony.

"Are you getting cold Spence?"

"No, I'm alright for a bit" I spun her out, and when she came back, she pressed into me. I held her close.

"Spence I've been thinking."

"Yeah? What about?" she pressed in closer.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we should have a baby, I mean, I know how much you want one and I think that we should."

"Aww. Ash that's great! You know I'd love to but I really cant take the time off work right now to have one. I'd love to have a baby with you more than anything but…"

"So I'll carry it" NO! Wait! What did I just say? Urgh!

She stood back at stared at me in shock because of what I just blurted out.

"But I didn't think you wanted to. I mean you even told me when we first got together that that was one thing that you never wanted to do."

"And I didn't think I wanted to either Spence. But I guess you have changed me. Softened me up." I joked with her. "I mean if you want to be the one to have it then I totally understand"

"No. I want to have a child and I don't want to wait until my career has taken off." She started kissing me on the neck.

"But I have figured out a flaw in our plan!"

"Oh yeah! What's that?" her kisses were getting closer to my ear, making it increasingly hard for me to focus.

"Between us, there is an incredible shortage of sperm." I'm sure we had already talked about this but I simply couldn't remember.

"Well we said Aiden's didn't we. And since we are going to use my eggs now, we can't use my brothers." Her lips now finding their way back down my neck and onto my collarbone, all sense that was in my head before was now gone.

"I'm not sleeping with him!" I moaned.

"You don't have to silly!" she laughed at me.

"Oh yeah." Wow don't I feel dumb! I pushed her back against the door and attacked her neck. Her leg hitched onto my thigh so I started rubbing my hand up and down it, goose pimples starting to form on every inch of her body. Her breath is getting deeper, as I inch my other hand up her back to undo the clasp on her dress. There! I got it.

Not letting the dress fall just yet, I lifted her other leg to the other side of me, picking her up, and carried her over to the bed and laid her down. Quickly I ran and closed the double doors that went out to the balcony and ran back to the half naked Spencer that was now knelt on the bed. As I got to her she started stripping me down.

The rest of the night was a blur. An amazing, pleasurable blur, and when I followed her to the shower… HOT!

"So what are we doing today?" she shouted to me from the bed as I was brushing my teeth.

"Umm… I was thinking maybe the Eiffel Tower. Or maybe the Louver"

"Hey Ash!" I stick my head around the door. "Did you mean what you said last night about the baby? I just mean like, you're willing to give up that amazing body of yours for a baby" I ran over to her and held her tight.

"Of course I will! There's nothing I wouldn't do for you!"

"So you'd shave your head for me?"

"In a heartbeat. But I know that you will never ask me to do that, because you like my hair too much!"

"And I know how much you like your hair too!"

We kissed for what seemed to be an eternity.

"I love you Ash."

"I love you too Spence"


	16. To Kim

**A/N: hey guys! Ok so this update, I wrote for a friend of mine… we have been having an on going battle of which one of us should be with Ashley if spencer dies… so I told her I would write her this… plus its her birthday tomorrow so its kinda her present. XD**

**Ok tell me what you think… review… coachkimm… LoveAsh87… love you guys! :P**

Ashley's POV

-----------------------

"Hey baby!" a voice come up from behind me as I'm skulking across the quad, rude remarks and looks being thrown at me about what I am. Recently though I have learnt to shrug them off and not let them touch me. Nothing touches me any more. Nothing except her. Her. The one that started all these remarks and looks. The only one that I have cared enough for to parade around school as mine. I love her.

We were the couple of the school. Everyone knew about us and we didn't try to hide it. Even the teachers knew so it was harder to get out of class. One day our dumb bio teacher made Kimberley almost wet herself because I wasn't in class and he thought that she was going to join me. Well, ok so, that was the plan. But then she really had to pee, so then the plan changed to operation get her to pee!

Weird I know! But I basically had to bribe the head of the school to send out an announcement that he wanted to see her, just to get her out of that class!

"Heya" I turned to see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen running towards me, her brown hair flying all over the place and her arms stretched out ready to engulf me in one of those hugs that I enjoy so much.

"What's wrong?" she asks me, her bottom lip sticking out slightly, her piercing brown eyes searching mine.

"Nothing! It's just been a long day!" I slid my arm around her waist and started walking with her. With her by my side, I'm invincible. Or so I thought.

"Ash, its only 10am. You haven't had your coffee yet have you?" Damn this girl knows me too well. I shook my head. "Well here, have mine."

She thrust a cup towards me that I hadn't noticed her carrying earlier. I took it and kissed her cheek. I breathed in her smell of tropical shampoo before I took a large sip of coffee and continued walking.

As soon as the coffee had kicked in, I wish I had never drunk any. Because now all I can do is think of her. In ways my fourteen year old mind really shouldn't.

I pull out my phone and text her even though she is sat right in front of me.

**Meet me outside the Janitors closet in 20 minutes!**

I hit send, closed my books and walked out of class, the teacher shouting at me all the way down the hall until I turned the corner and he couldn't see me any more. It was only study hall!

**You are in so much trouble Ash! THE JANITORS CLOSET! No Way!**

That girl is going to be the death of me!

**Oh come on Kimberley! Live a little! We have never been in there! 10 minutes! Please!!**

I headed towards the closet and waited for her. Until I got a text.

**I'm on my way Ash. It better be fucking worth it!**

I see her walk around the corner and as she approaches me I opened the door to let her in, kissing her neck as I follow her.

"Oh it will be!" I whisper as I closed the door.

-------------------------------------

I woke to the sound of the alarm buzzing in my ear.

"Today's the day Ash!" I hear a cheerful voice shout from the kitchen. Today's the day. Today is the fucking day!

Why the hell did I ever let my mouth run away with me in Paris! Now, TODAY, I have to potentially give up my body to a child that eventually has to come out. And when it does. Well let's just say I'm really not looking forwards to that!

I slowly start to open my eyes as Spencer walks into our room carrying two very large mugs of coffee.

"Are you sure you still want to do this Ash. I mean it's a huge thing to do."

"I'm sure Spence. As long as no one tries to touch my stomach or looks at it more than at me, I'm fine with it." I smile at her.

"I love you Ash."

"I love you too Spence. But I'm serious about the touching thing! I will go all Kung Fu Panda on anyone that comes at me with their hands outstretched!"

"Alright Ash!" she laughed at me but then her face went serious. "Does that mean I can't feel your stomach?" she pouted, tilting her head to the side.

"Of course you can! My stomach is yours to touch when ever you feel like it." I smirk as she hands me my coffee and puts her hand on my stomach. After a while of staring into each others eyes, I ask, "So what time is the appointment?"

"At 11:30am. I tried to get the latest one I could but I have to be back at work for one and I wasn't sure how long it was going to take." I sat up and kissed her.

"Well I suppose I better get dressed then." I went and showered and got dressed, deciding on a tank top and baggy jeans.

-------------------------------

I started playing with Spencer fingers as we were sat in the waiting room. I hate hospitals. People go into them and they never come out. And they smell like disinfectant. Yuck!

"Hey, calm down Baby. It's all going to be alright!"

"Yeah I know Spence it's just now I'm worrying. I mean what if I get cellulite or some gross scar!"

"Ash, I will love you no matter what you look like!"

I smiled nervously and put my head on her shoulder, allowing myself to drift away to a place where I'm not so madly in love that I would get pregnant. Again.

"Mrs Davies. Mrs," there was a pause, a long one. "_Ashley_ Davies?"

I stood up quickly. Spencer stood up and started walking towards where the sound had come from, pulling my hand and dragging me towards it to.

"_Ashley Davies!_ Oh my god! It's so great to see you again!" the weird doctor hugged me excitedly

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" I'm assuming she is just some weird fan of Madison's that has seen me at one of her concerts, until I looked down at her name badge.

"Sorry I forgot it's been what, ten years? It me! Kimberly Harmsen"

"Oh my god! I was wondering what happened to you! How have you been?"

"Amazing actually Ash. I graduated early from med school, found myself an amazing girlfriend and came back to LA. What about you?"

"Well after you left, I kind of got with Aiden and then, well a lot has happened but basically, I'm lyricist for Madison Duarte and," I grabbed onto Spencer's hand and pulled her into me. "And well I got married. This is my wife, Spencer Carlin-Davies."

"Oh yeah! I know you, you work for E!!"

"Yeah I do. How do you know Ash?" Damn I was hoping she wouldn't ask that! I looked at the floor, not wanting to tell her. At least not in front of Kimberley.

"Umm… well… we were together way back in high school. I kind of ruined her life, didn't I?"

"Yeah you did. But it's turned out pretty awesome now." I squeezed Spencer's hand.

"That's good to hear. So shall we get on with this? Wait! Ash. You want to have a baby. Like you?"

"Umm... yeah else why would I be here?"

"Well it's just that I remember you almost throwing up at the idea of giving birth."

"Well. I'm still not a huge fan of it, but we want a baby. And Spence can't take the time off of work to have one."

"Yeah? Wow, she must really love you Spencer."

"Yeah, I like to think she does." I kissed Spencer as we walked into the office.

"Right ok. So your last doctor had to leave, that's why I'm here now. And you have had the sperm checked out and the eggs have been fertilised. So you are here today to actually get pregnant!" she said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah that would sound about right."

"Right ok then. I will just go and make sure that every thing is set up properly and then I will come back and get you. If you go through that door there," she pointed towards the door at the other end of her office. "You will find a gown to put on and if you could wait in there." She said too cheerily as she walked out of the door.

I turned around slowly to face Spencer.

"What's the deal with her?" she knows I used to sleep around and that we always bump into people that I well… know. But this was different.

"Umm… well Spence." I walked over to her and took her hand. "Dr. Harmsen was my first love. My first girlfriend. I came out at school because I didn't want to hide my relationship with her. But she moved to the other side of the country and the long distance thing didn't work because she found someone else that was closer. So then I found Aiden. And then when Aiden and I broke up, that's when I started to sleep around. But now I have you. And I couldn't care less about anyone else."

"Ash you turn to mush when she looks at you." I walked into the room that Kimberley had pointed to. Spencer followed and picked up the gown as I pulled off my shirt.

"I'm sorry Spence. I guess I never really got over the fact that she came into my life, and basically turned it upside down, shook it a little, and then left."

"I understand Ash. But it's just hard to see."

I put my arms through the paper gown that she was holding up and hugged her.

"I know Spence and I'm so sorry. I just never expected to ever see her again." She pulled me away from her and kissed me, her tongue sliding in quickly before pulling back out.

"Are you sure you are going to be able to do this with her?"

"Yeah Spence. As long as you are there, I'll be alright."

I pushed her up against the wall of the small changing room and started kissing her neck. Her hands dug into my back. I grabbed onto her them as her nails stated to pierce my skin, and pinned them above her head. Her breathing was getting faster as I moved one of my hands down to her jeans and unbuttoned them.

"Ok so if you would… oh!" Kimberly was stood in the doorway holding a clipboard and a grey flask.

"Sorry." Spencer said as she buttoned her jeans again. I felt my face go a very bright shade of read.

"Umm… yeah… lets umm… this way." She turned and walked the other way with her head hung low and shaking.

I laughed at her and Spencer as they walked down the corridor with red faces.

Kim led us into a large white room with a single chair in the middle of the room.

"Right so in this flask; I have the four eggs that have all stared growing. Now would you like all four of them implanted or just the one?"

"I think we will take our chances with four." I say before Spencer could say something.

"Ash. You do know that means we might have FOUR children!"

"Yeah I do Spence. But I'm only doing this once. The whole pregnancy thing that is, and we don't know when you will be able to have one."

"I love you Ash."

"I love you more!"

"Hmm… I don't think that's actually possible right now!" she smiled and kissed me.

Kim coughed and said. "Ok then Ash do you want to take a seat and put your feet in the stirrups."

I did what I was told and Spencer came and stood next to me, holding onto my hand and stroking my thumb with hers.

"Ash this is going to feel a bit cold."

I looked down at the woman between my legs and nodded. I put my head back in the seat and stare up at Spencer, who is watching very closely what Kim is doing.

"There! Done. Come back in two weeks and we shall see if any of them have taken. Mind you, if they have you will feel nauseous." She offered her hand for us to shake and we did.

-----------------------------------

We pulled up at school and got out of her brothers car. A hand slipped into mine as we start to walk into the crowd.

"Are you sure you want to do this baby?" her voice came floating over my shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm sick of hiding us. It really hurts." I sighed. "Lunch ok. I'll see you then." I kissed her cheek and walked away towards my locker.

Lunch came almost too quickly. Kimberley and I walked onto the quad with trays in our hands.

The quad was the busiest part of the school at lunch, making it the perfect place to do this.

We picked the middle table and sat.

"Ash, you really don't have to do this. I don't mind."

"No Kim. I want to be able to walk down the halls and hold your hand. I want to be able to kiss you so hard up against you locker and not get people asking me if I'm gay. I just want to get it out of the way!"

"Ok. So what's your plan?"

I took her hand in mine and stood up. I took a deep breath in and kissed her soft lips, trying to block out the gasps and little comments from everyone that was around us. I didn't hesitate to slide my tongue into her mouth visibly. I moved my hand up to her cheek and one to her waist. Eventually we parted, gasping for air.

There. It's done.

The questions begin and I realise,

I just hung myself with a rainbow rope.

But it will be worth it. Right?

------------------------------------------------

'_I need you_

_For the rest of my life girl_

_I need you_

_To make everything right girl_

_I love you_

_And I'll never deny that_

_I need you.'_

"Hey, Spence what's up?"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good I just woke up."

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"Yeah you did. But I don't care cos I got to hear your voice."

"Aww. Ash, do you mind cooking dinner tonight? I'm going to be at work a little later so I will be too tired."

"Yeah sure. What do you want?"

"Something simple. Don't do too much though."

"Spence I'm not pregnant yet. I won't miscarry if I cook dinner!"

"I know I'm sorry Ash."

"But I will get Chinese if that makes you feel better?"

"Much." I could hear her smiling on the phone. I know that she is worrying too much about this. I wonder what she will be like when I'm like really pregnant.

"I'll see you later Spence. I love you."

"Love you Ash. Be careful."

-----------------------------------------------

Those two weeks passed pretty quickly. No signs of any morning sickness. I'm slightly glad about that but at the same time I was really starting to look forwards to carrying this baby.

So today I have to go back to the hospital and have some sort of ultrasound.

"Mrs Davies." My name gets called from that same corner as before only this time Spencer isn't here to hold my hand and tell me that I wont die from having a little bit of gel rubbed over my stomach and that its only really sick people that go into hospitals and don't come out.

I got up and walked towards the nurse who led me to Kimberley's office.

"Hey Ash. Take a seat."

"Thanks." I don't understand why we can just go into that big white room and get this over with.

"So how have you been feeling?"

"Great thanks you?" I mentally slapped my own head as she laughed at me.

"I have been alright. I meant morning sickness. Anything like that?"

"Yeah I know you did I just ha-,"

"Hate hospitals I know. Where's your wife." She put a certain emphasis on the word wife that I couldn't quite pin. It sounded a lot like resentment.

"She had to work. I haven't had any sickness or anything. Actually in the last two weeks I have been fine."

"Right ok." She sat on the front of her desk, her trousers lifting up so that I could see part of her leg. I looked a little too long and she noticed.

She leaned forwards and took my hand.

"I never stopped thinking about you Ash. I never stopped loving you."

"Then why did you break up with me?"

"I don't know Ash. There never was anyone else."

"Kim. I-," before I could pull away, she kissed me. I didn't know what to do so I just sat there, not moving and let her kiss me. Eventually she pulled away when she realised that I wasn't going to kiss her back.

"I'm so sorry Ashley. I have no idea what came over me."

"No. it's alright. Look Kimberley. I… I don't love you anymore. I'm completely and totally in love with Spencer. What we share is so different to what we ever had," so much better! "I'm sorry."

"Right ok. No it's me that should be sorry and I'm so embarrassed right now. Shall we get you into a robe and check you out?"

"Cant I just lift my shirt up?" I pouted at her because she never could resist that.

"I suppose. Come on then."

I followed her into the same room as I did before. I lead in the chair and lifted up my shirt, my skirt was already low enough. I shivered as the gel hit my flesh and slowly got spread around as she turned the screen on showing my insides.

**A/N: Ashley's ring tone was I need you by marc Anthony… review!!**


	17. Getting there

Ashley was pacing the floor in front of the huge window in the apartment.

"Shit, Shit, ShIt, ShIT, SHIT!" she said with every step, her hands running over her face and back through her hair.

The door opened and Spencer walked through it. Seeing her wife pacing, she immediately started to worry.

She walked over to her and tried desperately to get Ashley's attention and stop her pacing. Eventually she succeeds and Ashley stopped in the centre of the window, facing Spencer.

"Ash, what's wrong?" she asked nervously, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Nothings wrong Spence." She answered abruptly.

"Really? Because the last time you wore the floor down was when Kyla moved in with Carmen." Spencer's voice had become harder by the end of her sentence.

"Fuck Spence! Why does something have to be wrong all the time?" with out realising it, Ashley had raised her voice and scared Spencer.

"Ash, I'm sorry." Spencer said quietly, desperately fighting back the tears.

"No Spence don't be." Her voice had become soft again as she walked over to Spencer and pulled her into a tight embrace. "It's my fault. I know you're just trying to look out for me."

"Just tell me what happened Ash! Stop pushing me away!"

"Alright Spence. But nothings wrong." Ashley kissed Spencer, letting her know that everything was in fact alright. "Urgh..." Ashley pulled away from Spencer. "I think I'm gunna…" she threw her hand over her mouth and ran to the sink in the kitchen.

Spencer laughed before walking over to her and started rubbing her back gently with one hand, pulling her hair out of her face with the other.

"When are you going back to the hospital?"

"I'm going to call and make the appointment tomorrow."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No Spence. It's alright. Meet me after?" she turned back to hug her.

"Sure. Just tell me when and where."

"Umm… Chelsea's old studio at 8:30pm?"

"I thought she sold that?"

"She did."

"And you bought it"

"Yeah." She said like a child. Spencer pushed her back.

"Why?" raising both of her eyebrows.

"I don't actually know. But I was going to start renting it out."

"Alright Ash." She rolled her eyes before she kissed her but quickly pulled away. "Eww! Ash you taste revolting! Go brush your teeth or something!"

"Oh yeah! Sorry baby!" Ashley ran off to the bathroom and returned moments later with minty fresh breath and kissed Spencer. "That better?"

"Much. I'm going to start cooking dinner now. What do you want?"

"I don't care Spence. Surprise me." she shouted as she took a seat on the couch.

_What am I gonna do_

_When the best part of me was always you_

_And_

_What am I supposed to say_

_When I'm all choked up_

_And you're ok_

_And_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_Yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces_

"I hope that's not the tone you use for me! It's so depressing!" Spencer shouted from the kitchen.

"Of course it isn't Baby! I use something super special for you." Ashley stared at Spencer.

"So are you going to get it?"

Ashley answers the phone and looks at the caller ID. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Ash, it's Kim."_

"Oh hi. What's wrong?"

"_Well I wanted to apologise again for what happened today."_

"No its fine, as long as it doesn't happen again."

"_It wont Ash. I promise. I was thinking though."_

Spencer had climbed on top of Ashley while she was led on the couch and was kissing her up and down her neck. "Yeah? What about?"

"_Well I still want to be in your life. Even if I am just a friend."_

"That sounds good. Yeah I'd like that." Spencer was working on getting Ashley's shirt of while kissing further and further down her neck. "Look, can I call you later? It's just that I am kind of in the middle of something with Spence."

"_Right. Spencer. Let's have coffee tomorrow?"_

"Yeah sure. When's your lunch break?" she said fighting back a moan.

"_1pm"_

"Alright, well I'll meet you then. Bye." She hung up the phone and threw it across the room.

"Who was that?" Spencer asked between kisses.

"No one that matters." Ashley managed to turn them both over so that she was now on top of Spencer, kissing her roughly.

**A/N:: ok sorry for the wait… what has it been like 4 days… I don't know… but I suddenly got inspired to write this again… so I did… my other story… I'm stuck so… that might take a few days for another update… ok why am I posting that on this story… ok enough of my ramblings and onto the point…**

**I hope you all enjoyed this… and umm… review… Coachkimm… as always you rock!! LoveAsh87… you are just great and I always look forwards to reading your reviews… all of you… have a good weekend.**

**The song btw… is breakeven by the script… an amazing band that I highly recommend.**


	18. Chapter 18

So I'm on my way to see Kim at the hospital. I do still have feelings for her. I might even still love her. But my love for Spencer, my need for Spencer, is far more than what I ever felt for Kim.

I walked into the cafeteria and saw Kim sat at a table with two cups of coffee in front of her.

"Hey" she smiled as I sat down.

"Heya"

"Here, I got you coffee." She pushed a cup towards me.

"Oh, you didn't have to!"

"It's the least I could do for yesterday."

"Ok." I took the coffee. Ok I know I probably refused it but I'm too tired to. "So how have you been?"

"Good actually. I graduated med school early and my mom got cancer."

"Oh no! I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah. Well that's what made me want to be a doctor."

"Did she pull through it?"

"Barely. But she's doing good now." I saw a tear come to her eye. She was always close to her mom.

"That's good to hear." She sniffed as I rubbed her arm to comfort her.

"What about you? After I left, what happened in your life?"

"Aiden got me pregnant." She gave me a weird look with her eyebrows raised. "Yeah I know! But I miscarried and realised that I much preferred girls. Then about a year after that, I met the amazing Spencer."

"And you have been with her ever since." She sighed, trying to finish my story for me.

"Actually no. we broke up after prom because Aiden had to go and open his big mouth and make her be all unsure about what I wanted. I mean, before that we had been through _a lot_! She came out to her very catholic mother and that ended up in us running away together."

"That is… sweet." She said disappointed. I just ignored it.

"Yeah, but we broke up for almost a year! That was the worst year of my life I think. But then I went and convinced her mom to go to pride and well we got married a little while ago and her we are."

"wow." I don't think she could say much else.

"Oh. Kim I'm sorry."

"No Ash its fine. I missed my chance with you and its ok. I should have held on, when I let go. So did you tell her yet?" she tried to change the subject.

"No not yet. But I was going to tell her tonight. She thinks I am coming for the scan today."

"What you don't want to tell her that you are having coffee with me?" she sounded a little hurt.

"No it's not that! God, I never lie to Spencer. I had planned to tell her last night. I even made dinner and a load of other stuff and set up a romantic thingy on the roof of our building, but I managed to stress myself out. So I had a go at her and that just ruined it. So I decided to tell her tonight."

"Ahh. So how are you going to tell her? I mean its something that's got to be done delicately. From the 30 minuets I spent with her, I could see that she really wanted this."

"She does. Ok so here's what I'm going to do."

I told her exactly what I planned. As I was telling her, her mouth hung further and further open.

"Wow Ashley Davies. You have turned into quite the romantic!"

"Yeah, don't hold it against me. Its Spencer's fault."

"You two really do sound great for each other."

"Thanks."

After a quick nap, I got ready to go to Chelsea's studio and start setting everything up.

I had to stop about 5 times to throw up and that made me smell less than perfect so I had to rush home again after I was done setting up because tonight was going to be perfect and nothing was going to spoil it.

I bumped into Spencer on the way into the loft.

"Hey baby. Where are you going?" she said as she kissed me. When she pulled away, she had her face scrunched up.

"Sorry. I just came back to change. I stink of puke. And from the look on your face, I taste like it too."

"Yeah you do a bit. But it's alright. I'll just get a ride with you instead of that taxi. I'll just tell it to go."

"Ok." I walked into the loft and jumped into the shower quickly. When I got out, Spencer was sat on our bed. She walked over to me and kissed me slowly, asking for access into my mouth with her tongue as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Hello to you to."

"Sorry I just really missed you today." She pouted as she barely moved her lips away from mine. I closed my eyes and just breathed in her smell, contemplating my next move.

Get too into what we were just doing and forget about tonight OR take her out and get to that a bit later.

I smiled to myself as I kissed her again and took her arms from around my neck.

"I love you too Ash. Now are you going to get dressed or are you just going to stand there looking at me?"

She was wearing a long blue dress that hugged her body perfectly and was very low cut. Her hair was down and curled.

"Can't I do both?"

"Only if you want to look like you were pulled through a hedge because I think we both know that you will be more focused on the latter!"

"So what. You should take that as a complement!"

"I do baby. Now get dressed. You are making me late for a date that I have been looking forwards to all day with this amazingly hot brunette."

"That's odd because I have a date too. With an incredibly sexy blonde!" she walked out of the room and my eyes followed her.

Soon, I was dressed and we were stood at the door to Chelsea's studio.

**A/N:: hey sorry for leaving it there. The rest is going to be Spencer's POV so ill do that in another chapter…**

**Take guesses people at what you think is going to happen… (coachkimm I think I already told you :S) **

**Any who… review plz**


	19. Chapter 19

Ashley is stood behind me with her whole body pressed up against mine. Her hands are over my eyes making it impossible for me to see anything. She whispers in my ear to open the door so I reach out blindly and wave my arm about until it reaches the cold metal handle of the studio door.

She pushes me in and takes a slow nervous breath. Then takes her hands away.

The studio looks completely different to when I last saw it. There was no art on the walls anymore, just fairy lights. The ceiling had 'I Love You Spencer' written on it in fairy lights and in the centre of the empty space was a table with a red cloth, candles and two plates that were covered by tin lids.

Ashley's head was resting on my shoulder as I looked around the room. I turned around in her arms and kissed her.

"You are such a hopeless romantic!" I kiss her again.

"So you like it?" she asked nervously

"Yeah! I love it. I love you." And I kissed her again, this time showing her just how much I love her.

We started on our meal which was from my favourite restaurant.

"Spence I need to tell you something."

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"Well I went for my scan yesterday."

"But you said…" she cut me off

"Yeah I know Spence, just let me finish." Her eyes were sad. "I went for my scan and Kim came onto me. Well actually she kissed me. I didn't kiss back, but I did put her straight. I didn't request a new doctor because I know she wont try anything again."

"Right. Ok. And?"

"And I went and had coffee with her today on her lunch break, just to show her that there were no hard feelings. She _just_ wants to be friends."

"Ok Ash. As long as nothing else is going to happen, I don't mind. To say I didn't care would be lying. I'm pissed that you let her get close enough to kiss you, but I can let that go. Is that what you were so uptight about yesterday?"

"No it isn't Spence. I… I was freaking out… and I… I was scared and… and I don't know."

I pulled her into me and held her until she pulled away with a huge smile on her face.

"Spence, I'm Pregnant!"

"OH MY GOD! THAT AMAZING ASH!" I took a minute to recompose myself.

"How many took?"

"Just one."

I squealed like a child and clapped my hands together.

"But wait! Should you be drinking?" we both looked at her half empty wine glass.

"Spence, it's just a little bit. We'll be fine." She said rubbing he stomach and smiling at me.

"Aww! We are going to be Moms! To a little Us!

"Cos that made sense!"

I'm too happy right now to make sense. I'm having a baby with the woman I love. My life, my world is perfect.

"Oh I also have something to tell you Ash."

"Yeah? What's that?" she mumbled as she pushed food into her mouth.

"E! has asked me to do that documentary on you. You know, the on they rang you about last week."

"But wouldn't that come under conflicts of interest? I mean they know that I'm your wife. You have my last name."

"Mmhm." I kissed her because she was being so protective. "That's not the only thing I have that's yours. Is it?"

"No Spence. You own every single inch of me."

We both smiled goofily at each other for a while.

"They said who could do a documentary better, than said persons Wifey. And yeah Ash, I have realised how turned on you get when I call you 'Wifey'. They also said that if I edited in too many close ups, that they would fire Me." she leaned in and kissed me.

"I love you." She said with her forehead pressed against mine.

"I love you too." I kissed her again and she sat back up and started eating again.

"But really Spence, you have to be my tummy protection!"

"Don't worry about that Ash. I have warned my family and sent emails to everyone on our contacts."

"Thank you."

"But if will make you feel better, I will get you a shirt that says 'Warning Don't Touch This'!"

We laughed at each other before she pulled me up and we started dancing to the music that only we could hear.

"Hang on. Why were you freaking!"

"Because I'm actually going to have to push it out now! Getting it in was the easy part! Getting it out, I'm not to thrilled about and because in a few weeks I will be some pregnant person that you will have to wait on, hand and foot."

"And that would be different to any other day how?"

"Well I don't normally have a big round tummy! Hey that was mean!" the penny dropped and she smacked my arm playfully before I rested my head on her shoulder and placed my hands around her waist letting them rest on the small of her back.

**A/N:: hey! Thanks for reading… well I'm guessing if you are reading this because you have read the chapter… anyway… I'm thinking that a few people forgot that Ash could have been pregnant… well I know a few people did on another site I post on… XD**

**I'm thinking that it is going to be a little while until my next update… because well I just don't know where to take this next… so any ideas are welcome…**

**I forgot this in the last one…Ok so thanks a hell of a lot to Coachkimm!! You rock seriously!! LoveAsh87… loving you! Look forwards to reading your reviews…**

… **And thanks to one anonymous review I got from 'Casey'… you actually scared me slightly into telling Spencer and what you said about ash in this fan fic… thank you soooo much XD**

**also thanks to everyone else that reviewedXD**


	20. Chapter 20

"Spencer!"

"Yes Ashley." she shouted in a very seductively frustrated tone from the kitchen.

"Would you get me a drink please Sweetie?" I heard crashing coming from her direction, closely followed by Spencer walking into our bedroom.

"Ash, I said I'd wait on you hand on foot when you were at like five months. Not five weeks!"

"I know. I just wanted to see you again. And I was too lazy to get up. This stupid morning sickness is really getting me down."

"Aww baby!" she came and sat between my stomach and my knees that were pulled up to my chest. She leaned in and kissed me. "You know, if you had your way," she kissed my neck and took the skin there between her teeth. "I would never get this documentary done." She started sucking slowly on my pulse point.

She put the drink on the nightstand next to the bed and walked out of the room. I threw my head back on the pillows.

After a slight nap, I walked out of our room and put my arms over Spencer's shoulder, kissing her cheek as she is working on putting the few pieces of film together that she took today.

"Spence, why are you cutting it when you haven't even got all the footage yet?"

"Because I had nothing better to do. You were sleeping. Do you want to film some more? We have quite a bit to do before you start showing."

"Ok Spence. Where do you want me?"

"Uuuhh…. Is that a trick question?"

"Ooh! Spencer Carlin!" she blushed before she gave me a dirty grin. Why does she do that when we have to work!

"Just go over there and sit on the couch. I'll phone James and get him to come and start filming."

"Ok Spence." I kissed her as she flipped open her phone and hit the call button.

"Hey James. Yeah could you come over please? James," her tone got harsher "lets not forget who you work for! Ok see you soon."

"What was that about?" I stopped before I got to the couch.

"Urgh, just my stupid camera guy forgetting that I'm more his boss than his friend."

"Aww. Do you want me to kiss it better?"

"If you do, I think I will have to call James back."

"Call away."

"No Ash we need to get it done. I mean we have what, two months before you start to show."

"I think it's less than that actually."

"More reason for us to hurry up and get this done."

"Fine. One little kiss though?" I held up my thumb and finger about five centimetres apart. I pulled them up to my mouth, so my thumb was on one side and my finger was on the other, and puckered my lips. She raised her eyebrows in that cute way where she only raises one.

She walked over to me and placed a soft, sweet kiss on my lips. I pressed my body into hers and wrapped my arms around her waist as her fingers tangle themselves into my hair.

A loud knock at the door knocked us out of our moment.

"It's open!" I shout as I let go of Spencer and fix my hair again. Shouldn't hair and make up be here?

"Ok so Ash I need you to like be sat on the couch or something." I gave her the 'is that all you want me to be doing on the couch' look. She rolled her eyes at me and took the armchair across form me.

James was busy setting up his camera while I watched Spencer fiddling with her clip board, slowly undressing her with my eyes, pushing her back into that chair, kissing her, lic…

"ASHLEY!"

"Yeah?" I managed to breath out, lust dripping from my mouth. Spencer blushed again.

"We are rolling."

"Oh right ok." I sat up and straightened my hair. "So what's the question?"

"Right ok. So when did you first get interested in music?"

"Well I have always been interested in it. I mean my dad was a rock star so music has always been a part of my life. I guess I decided I wanted a career in it when I was about fifteen. And when I was about 18 was it, I decided that I much preferred writing music for people."

"So tell us a little bit more about you Ash."

"There isn't really a lot to talk about. My world consists of," I paused for a minute and sigh, contemplating how to say what I'm going to say next.

"What's wrong Ash? Cut"

"Well do I say you? As in just say 'you' or do I say my wife, or do I say my partner?"

"I'm your wife silly."

"I know. I just didn't know if you wanted me to say that. I know that there are still a lot of people that don't know."

"Ashley, I am your wife, and I don't care who knows. Ok?" I nod. She nods at James. "Ok Ash we are rolling again."

"My entire world is my amazing Wife, Spencer Carlin-Davies. Second to that is my music. But really, my music fails in comparison to you." I smiled widely as I watched her blush again under the camera. She's acting like a teenager again!

"Umm… tell us… umm… about your Mom and sister."

"Well my Mom was a bitch to me. Ever since she found out I was gay, she has never really related to me. I lost contact with her about 6 years ago I think it is now. For all I know she is face down in a ditch somewhere. Mom, if you watch this, call me and let me know you are ok."

"And Kyla?"

"Kyla? Kyla, Kyla, Kyla. We met rather dysfunctional. I mean, we met at my dad's funeral type thing and then when we were old enough we moved out of my moms and bought this loft. But after Spencer moved in, she soon moved out to Spencer's ex girlfriends. Carmen, who by the way Spence, I think she turned her!"

"Yeah? That reminds me, we have dinner at their place tomorrow."

"Damn Spence, I hate that girl!"

"I know baby. Just do it for me and Kyla, ok?"

"Anything for you Spence." We sat staring at each other again for a while until she stood up and came and sat next to me. She kissed my cheek and my smile grew wider.

"Cut." James rolled his eyes and hit the stop button. "Ok Ash, so for the next bit, I have asked James to ask the questions. And well just be you and it will all be over soon."

"Ok Spence."

James asked about 20 questions and then packed up his gear and left. He didn't take it with him since he was coming back tomorrow.

As we shut the door after him, Spencer slammed me up against the door, a roughness that I am not used to. A roughness that I welcome as she starts kissing my neck, bypassing my lips, where I want her most.

"Damn Ash. Why did you have to go and be so fucking hot earlier!" she starts unbuttoning my shirt. I move my hands to her hips but she grabs them and holds them above my head with on hand while she is still working on getting my shirt off, her lips and her tongue still plating with my neck. Teasing me.

Finally she pulls my shirt open and let's go of my hands as she forces the pesky piece of material off of my back.

My hands reach up to her neck and to her collar. I tug hard and literally rip her shirt off of her. I swear I heard her growl which only makes me crave her more, but now, she is in control. She pushed me hard up against the wall, pressing her whole body into mine as she places kisses all up my next finally, finally meeting my lips.

Her tongue forces its way into my mouth before I had the chance to even think about refusing her. Her hands reach down to my pants and she unzips them, leaving my mouth for a few seconds to kiss my stomach while she pulls them to the floor. I step out of them and push her against the kitchen counter.

I bite on her shoulder, making her gasp as my hands undo her skirt. Her hand scratching my back as they search blindly for the clasp of my bra. Eventually she finds it and I send her skirt crashing to the floor as I lick and kiss a trail between her breasts, her breathing is all over the place and deep.

She pushes me backwards and I trip on the small step, causing me to land on my back with Spencer on top of me, her mouth and hands running all over my torso. I reach up and undo her bra. She sat back and yanked it up.

She sat and smiled at the way my eyes turned almost black before she lowered her head once more.

**A/N:: Ok I really must say thanks to every one that reviewed. **

**Coachkimm… don't forget that you rock! Smile XD**

**LaurenLove… (lmao Sherlock XD) I really hope you like this**

**((((((((((((((((seriously you guys are amazing!!))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**And I must send really special thanks out to someone who doesn't use this site, but deserves to be shouted out to xD she gave me a tonne of inspiration (literally she sent me an e-mail titled inspiration which basically made my ego grow to a ridiculous size xD) anyway.. Madison... Thanks XD**

**Anyone who thinks that she rocks for making me do this update, tell me and she will hear about it xD**

**I got my 'thing' back after being called a porn writer *yay* **

**it did kind of put me off :S**


	21. Chapter 21

Pain seared through my stomach, causing me to keel over in pain

"Ash? What wrong?" Spencer looked confused. We were just laughing about something while we were filming in the park. "Fuck Ash! Tell me what's wrong!"

"Spence, oww! Shit!" I curled up on the floor clutching at my stomach. "Fuck no! This can't be happening again!" tears were forcing their way out of my eyes as a wave of realisation hit Spencer.

"Fuck. Fuck Ash! No no no, we are so not going to let that happen!"

She wrapped her arms around me and somehow managed to pick me up. Luckily we were filming in the park that was across the street from the hospital because we were meant to be meeting Kim for coffee.

She stumbled across the road as the pain continued to rip through the lower part of my stomach. Once we got in the hospital, I blacked out.

The next thing I know, I am looking up at a plain white ceiling with the sound of various machines beeping and buzzing around me. I turned my head to one side, to see Spencer looking at the floor with coffee in her hands. I just watched her for a moment, adoring her. Then I remembered what happened.

"Spence?" I asked nervously. Her head shout up. Her face was flustered and her cheeks were tearstained.

"Ashley." she whispered.

"What happened? I mean the baby? Is it ok?" She stood up and took my hand and I feared the worst.

"The baby should be fine. The doctor said that if you didn't get here sooner then you would have definitely miscarried. But you need to stay here for about a week just to make sure that everything is going to be fine." She let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god for that! I am so sorry Spence!"

"What for?"

"Well I should have thought that there was a chance that I would miscarry. I mean I did it before!"

"Ash, you didn't do anything wrong. And you didn't miscarry so don't beat yourself up over it. plus, I would much rather live with the chance of you miscarrying than have to wait another five years before I can have it. Even though the pain for you if you do miscarry will be terrible." She laughed. I smiled dumbly at her.

"As long as I have you with me, it won't be too bad."

"Aww, you're full of it!"

"Yeah I am." She kissed me softly, her lips gently pressing into mine. Just as she was deepening the kiss, Kim walked through the door. I could have killed her!

"Oh Ash you are awake."

"Yeah I am, can you like go away and come back again in like five minutes?" I glared at her and Spencer blushed.

"I would but this will only take a moment."

"What's up?" Spencer asked.

"I just came to tell you guys that your baby is developing well. In fact I think you might go into labour sooner than we expected. The baby is slightly distressed at the moment so you are going to have to take it easy for about a week or two. Which means, staying here for about a week and then we will transport you back home."

"Thanks Kimberley. Was that it?" I asked, my eyes on Spencer and roaming up and down her body.

"Yeah that was it. I told you it would only take a moment. _Take it easy! _No strenuous activities for these two weeks!"

"I'll make sure of it." Spencer added. I could hear the smile in her voice as she had her back to me and was shaking Kim's hand. "Thank you."

"You aren't serious right!" I asked once Kim was gone.

"Yeah I am Ash! But don't worry cos well have plenty of time for _strenuous activities _once you get the all clear." She grinned.

"Urgh! Come hither darling!" I held out my hand. She looked at it for a moment but eventually put her hand in mine. I pulled on it sharply and she fell onto the bed next to me. I pulled her close and put my head on her chest. One arm wrapped around my waist as a hand ran through my hair. I draped my arm over her stomach and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N:: ok I'm so sorry that this is short but… meh oh well**

**LaurenLove… I really hope that you are still smiling! XD**

**LaurenLove… second shout out as promised ly! XD**

**Coachkimm… keep on rocking!!**

**Props again to Madison**


	22. Chapter 22

"_So how are your two weeks of being celibate going?" _Kyla laughed at the end of the phone.

"Fuck you! I'm just about ready to hang myself!"

"_It can't be that bad Ash."_

"It's because we know we can't do it that we want to do it more. It's stupid. She won't even let me kiss her much!"

"_Come on Ash! She's just looking out for you. Plus you are going back to the hospital in three days."_

"Three days is four days too fucking long Kyla!"

"_Ok! Gosh Ashley calm the hell down!"_

"Whatever Ky. How is Carmen?"

"_Oh you know. She's fine."_

"What's going on with you two? Did she turn you?"

"_What do you mean 'turn me'? I'm not a carton of milk!"_

"Do you swing to our side now?"

"_What the fuck Ashley!"_

"It's just a question Ky!"

"_Whatever! I have to go now. Have fun not fucking Spencer for three looong days." _She said angrily down the phone.

"Fuck you!" I hung up. Well that was a fun conversation. Maybe Spencer can get her to open up.

Just the thought of Spencer is making me want her so much. I hate Kim so much right now!

I wandered into the kitchen from our bedroom to get a drink. There was a dull knocking at the door.

"Kim. What are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too Ash."

"Yeah sorry. I'm just well… yeah."

"No I get it. That's actually why I came over."

"I don't understand. Come in" she took a step into the loft and took two big bags off of her back.

"Well I brought an ultrasound machine and stuff to see if I can give you the ok three days early. I felt really bad about two weeks!"

"Ok but why didn't you just call me into the hospital?"

"It's my lunch break."

"Right ok. Well what, should I like lie on the couch?"

"Yeah."

******

I'm on the phone tapping my foot impatiently.

"Hey! You have reached my voicemail. Leave a message and I will try to get back to you." BEEP

"Spencer, get your fucking ass back home now! Do you ever answer your fucking phone!"

That woman is going to be the death of me! Well in the best possible ways. I smile inwardly.

_And we know it never simple never easy,_

_Never a clean break,_

_No one here to save me,_

_But you're the only thing I know,_

_Like the back of my hand,_

_And I can't breathe,_

_With out you,_

_But I have to,_

"Hey Spence!"

"_Ashley what the hell is wrong?"_

"I just really need you to come home. Now!"

"_Ash I am in the office."_

"So! Tell them that you are going to work from home, film some more!"

"_I will see what I can do. I have editing to do!"_

"Spence, how can you do editing when you left your laptop here?"

"_Good point."_

"Please." I paused for a moment. "Please. Pwetty pweease!!"

"_I'll be there in about half an hour. Do you think you can wait that long without like, exploding?"_

"Only just Spence. Hurry."

"_I will. I love you."_

"I love you too."

******

She opened the front door and I ran to her and just hugged her.

"Ash, what's wrong with you?" she laughed as I kissed her.

"Nothings wrong Spence." I took off her jacket and started kissing her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned into me.

"Ash, we can't. Remember… what… Kim said!"

"She came by today." I pulled her shirt over her head and threw it out of the way. I started kissing her collarbone.

"Mmph?"

"She gave me the all clear." I kissed and sucked on almost every part of her breast that wasn't covered by her bra. I reached around to undo it but she pushed me back.

"You're lying." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Would I lie and endanger our kid?"

"Ash you are a slave to lust." Ok that's true. "I'm going to call her quickly."

"Go for it." I threw her my phone and walked into the bedroom. "I will be waiting Spence!"

I took off my shirt and bra and stared down at the small bump that was starting to form on my stomach and smiled.

"Any one would think that Ashley Davies is going soft."

I looked up and smiled. On her way into our room, she had managed to take off her own bra and pants.

She kissed me hard and pulled me close. Her hand went immediately to my hair as mine took their place once again on her firm round butt. I slowly pushed her back towards the bed and lowered her down, our mouths never parting and our tongues fighting each other.

**A/N:: ok I felt really bad for ash at the end of the last chapter so here we are XD**

**Ok the usual messages at the end… I'm tired so I cba to type them out… but they still imply**

**Im going to like take a nap or something. Review, it makes me update**


	23. Not Long Now

"Spencer I'm pregnant, not dying!"

"I know. I just can't. It doesn't seem right." She led beside me. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok Spence. I guess I understand. But it's not like people don't have sex when they are pregnant. I'm sure our parents, well your parents did."

"Eww! Thanks for that Ashley! Now all I can think about is being poked in the face!"

"Sorry. So when are we going to finish filming?"

"Well we can do some the day after tomorrow if you want. I need to wrap that one up with Flece Snorgenberg."

"That sounds good. Hey it's not going to be long now Spence."

"Yeah it's about three months isn't it?"

"I think so. But what if something happens to me. Like during the birth. What if something happens to our baby?"

"Nothing will happen Ash. You will be fine."

"But what if does? Then you will be left here alone to care for Clay."

"Ash, it's not even going to come to that, because nothing is going to happen. I can't see something as silly as childbirth killing the mighty Ashley Davies!"

I laughed at her. I couldn't help it. I got up and pulled some pants on.

"Where are you going?" she pouted, I groaned

"I am going to take a very cold shower." Why I felt the need to put pants on, I do not know!

***********

"ASH!" Kyla's dulcet tones rang through the loft.

"In here!"

"Where's 'here'?"

"Bedroom Dummy!"

She came rushing round the corner. "I have a big pro- wow you look fucking amazing pregnant!"

"Thanks Ky. My back is killing me though and Spencer is back on one of those no sex things. It's annoying to say the least. What's wrong?" I sat on the bed.

"Oh umm… I kind of slept with Carmen."

"And you are telling me this now because?"

"Because it only just happened! Ash I'm fucking freaking out here!"

"Well have you spoken to her?"

"Well yeah. But it was 'morning' and 'I'm going to see Ashley'"

"I hope you washed your hands!" she glared at me. "Sorry. But I though you two had been together for a while."

"No. We were just friends. And I don't know, I started feeling things for her and then we kissed a few time and last night we just got carried away."

"Umm… well do you want to be with her? With a girl. With _Spencer's EX!_"

"The way I see it, being with Carmen would be no different than being with a boy. Just no penis."

"But do you want to give that up. I know from what Spencer has told me that that bitch is like really big on commitment."

"God! This is so confusing!"

"I know baby sis. But it will get easier I promise." I hugged her for a little while as I thought of things that I could say to make her feel better. I couldn't.

"What should I do now though Ash?"

"I think you need to go back and talk to her about this. She's gay, she likes to talk about feelings. But Kyla, being with a girl is like being with your best friend. It is a bit different than being with a man. And if you want my opinion, the sex is so much better!"

"Ash, you are with your best friend!"

"That's not the point Ky."

"Thanks anyway Ash. I'll call you later."

I hear the door slam shut and I look at the clock beside the bed. Its 1pm. I am bored, and Spencer is out doing something with a wrestler I think.

Oh well I will just have to wait for her to come home. Or I could call her. And text her.

So that is how I spent the rest of the day. Calling and texting Spencer.

I am so nervous about having this baby now. I know its going to hurt. But I know I will have Spencer there to hold my hand. But it's going to hurt. I don't do pain very well.

**A/N:: XD I hope you guys enjoyed this… after my nap I wrote this but forgot to post it.**

**The usual messages… im tired of typing for today so im not… yeah… **

**Oh the song in the last one was Breathe- Taylor Swift**


	24. Chapter 24

I'm getting really excited about this baby now. The plan is all set in the hospital and Ashley should go into labour any day now.

I know she's scared as hell about giving birth. She hates pain at the best of times. Now she has convinced herself that she is going to die during the birth. I can't blame her though, she has been alone a lot which has given her plenty of time to let her imagination run away with its self. I couldn't help it though because I have had to finish her documentary.

Today we have lunch with Kyla and Carmen. This will either be really awkward or really easy.

They are like half an hour late and Ashley is getting mad because she is hungry and it's getting windy being stood outside waiting.

"Speeence! Can't we just go in and get a table. Look its getting busy." I looked through the large glass windows and saw three tables occupied in the massive restaurant and raise an eyebrow at her. "Ok so it isn't. But its cold and cant be good for the baby." She patted her stomach.

"I'm sure he will be fine Ash. They are here anyway." a yellow 2006 Ford Mustang GT pulled into the space next to our car.

"It took you two long enough!"

"Yeah sorry we kind of got sidetracked." Carmen put her arm around Kyla and Kyla blushed.

Ashley grabbed my arm and pulled me into the restaurant. We got our table and Ashley ordered three starters, two mains and two desserts. Her only contributions to our conversations were the odd grunt and head nod.

"So are you two like, together now?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kyla answered nervously, almost as if she thought that we would judge her.

"That's great! I'm happy for you guys."

"Muuh!" I think that was a 'me too' from Ashley.

We all looked at her as she was starting on her second main course, cheese and bacon pasta.

"Anyway," brining our attention back to normality. "How long until Captain Munch-Alot there gives birth?" Carmen asked.

"Could happen any day now. I mean our doctor said that he could be early because of how quickly he developed. But then again, if he is anything like Ashley, he will be fashionably late."

"Yeah" they said together and I just smiled at them. They are acting just like Ash and I did.

Ashley demolished her desserts in record time, sat back and rubbed her stomach with a contented look on her face.

"I suppose that's what we get for keeping you waiting." Kyla said.

"Yup! So like have any of you spoken to Aiden?"

"Yeah. We umm… we did. Some time last month." Kyla said slowly

"How is he? He hasn't been answering his cell."

"Umm… Ash, he died. He killed himself."

"Why?"

"We don't know. He lost his job though and his partner cheated on him. With a girl! I guess that could be it."

"Damn. He was going to be Clays god father." I said.

"Yeah. Shit. I can't believe that."

Ashley's POV

I never thought that Aiden would be the sort of person to kill himself. It's not that I'm not sad about it, it's just I have one of the happiest, most painful days of my life looming. So I have more important things to worry about than someone that's already dead.

We are back at the loft and Spencer is sat at the kitchen table and I am led on the couch watching some crap on MTV. I think its Cribs. Whatever, it's stupid.

"Spencer!"

"Ashley!"

"What. Are. You. Doing!" I say like she is a million miles way. Well I can't help it if it feels like she is, can I?

"Paperwork!"

"That's boring!"

"I know!" she shouts.

"So come here!"

"No!"

"Then I will come there!"

"No Ash! You need to rest!"

"Resting is boring and there is nothing on TV!"

"Too bad." She whispered in my ear from behind me. It sent chills all down my spine.

She kissed me softly and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Why do you only ever watch the music channels?"

"Cos I don't know how to put it on to any other channel." I admitted quietly.

"Give it here dummy." I threw the controls at her. "Here," she pulled up the guide. "Pick what you want to watch and hit the big round button in the middle." She got up and placed the controls on the huge mound that was formerly my stomach. She kissed my forehead and went back to the table.

I managed to find something to watch that was better than 'th-th-th-th-this is my c-c-c-car!' Seriously, that show can cause someone like speech or brain problems. I don't know. See I'm already stupider after watching it.

I laughed so hard at some idiot on the TV, falling off of a roof, I think I pee'd myself!

Shit. No. Wait!

"Spencer!"

"What Ashley."

"Umm… I think we need to umm…" shit here comes the pain. "Fuuuck! Wow that hurts." I managed to say calmly.

"Ash what the hell?" she came rushing over, took one look at me and, "SHIT! Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok,"

"SPENCE!"

"Yeah sorry. Umm… let's try and get you up."

**A/N:: three more after this and then its all done for this story sorry… its been fun though…**

**Ok I killed Aiden cos I hate him. Simple as XD**

**The next two chapters don't have A/N's on them cos they are already in my document manager and I CBA to change them… sorry…**

**So thanks in advance and I will put one on the very last chapter XD**

**CoachKimm… rocks!! You are amazing!**

**LaurenLove…** **though you haven't reviewed, im sure you will… and heres thanks… and keep smiling… im here if you need me oki XD**

**Madison needs props… yet again… **


	25. Chapter 25

"AArrrGgGHHHhhHHhhH!"

"It's going to be all right Ash. Just a few more. Come on Ash! You can do it!"

Sweat was dripping from the brunette's forehead. The grip she had on Spencer's hand couldn't be any tighter as she tried to take her mind off the excruciating pain that was child birth.

Slowly she reached up and grabbed Spencer's shirt and pulled her in between contractions and kissed her. Ashley pulled her down even further and whispered in her ear.

"I fucking hate you for this right now. You did this to me!"

Spencer smiled at the irony of the situation

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!! FUUCK YOUUU SPENCER!!!"

"I love you Ash"

"I love you too Spence, I'm sor….AAARRARRAGGGGHHH!"

The sound of an infant crying filled the room. At that moment neither Spencer nor Ashley cared about anything else, just the tiny helpless baby boy that the midwives were cleaning.

Spencer kissed Ashley's forehead long, slow and hard. Letting her know, above words, that she would always be there for her and their new child.

"I love you Spencer Carlin"

The doctor gently passed Ashley the baby. There was something about seeing Ashley, lead on the bed holding the baby, her face still glistening with sweat and her hair in a total mess, that made Spencer want to run over to her. Hold her and never let go.

"Spence?" Ashley whispered, "Why don't you go and get your parents?"

"Sure. Do you want to tell them his name or shall I?"

"You can do it." With that, Ashley did that cute little nose crinkling smile that Spencer loves so much and nodded to her that it was alright for her to leave them. Just for a moment.

She walked along the hallway. Slowly to catch her breath, but not too slowly because she didn't want to leave her wife for too long. Nor did she want to leave her new born child.

The Carlins were sat together. Each looking slightly more worried than the last. Glen looked up and nudged his dad out of his obsession with counting the squares on the floor, he then tapped Paula on the shoulder.

"Spencer? What's wrong? You've gone completely white!"

Spencer went and sat down next to her mother, no colour left in her cheeks. It had finally dawned on her what just happened.

She herself was a mother. To a son. With the woman that she loves.

Then she remembered what she had left her son to do.

"Umm… everything's fine. Do you want to see your Grandson?"

She absent mindedly got up and started walking back towards the room where Ashley laid. She started sprinting down the hall. Already she had been gone too long. She burst through the door expecting the worst, but all she saw was mother and child lead on a hospital bed.

Sleeping.

Slowly Spencer walked over to the bed, gently picked up the baby and lead next to Ashley. The exhausted brunette grumbled as Spencer put her arm around her but Ashley soon pressed her head into her shoulder. She had fallen into a deep sleep. At peace with the world that everything was how it should be.

One by one the Carlins came through the door smiling as wide as possible.

"So what are you naming him then?" breathed Arthur

"Well Ash was the one who thought of it. And I mean… she insisted that we call him this. Mom? Do you want to hold Clay?"

Paula rushed over to hold the baby, crying as she goes. She takes the delicate thing from Spencer's arms and sits in the nearby chair with him. A midwife comes through the door.

"I'm sorry but Ms. Davies needs to feed the child now."

"It's Mrs Davies actually. And can't she just rest for a while. Cant you just give him one feed from a bottle?"

"I'm sorry but we need the mother to make that sort of decision."

"I am his mother. I'm as much of his mother as Ashley is."

"I'm sorry but this hospital doesn't recognise that sort of paring."

"Can I talk to you in private please?"

The midwife led them to a small room off the main corridor

"That's crap! I am legally Mrs Spencer Carlin-Davies! We signed papers when we first came to this hospital. The egg was mine! That baby is mine the same as if it was a straight relationship!"

"I'm sorry but we need Ms. Davies permission!"

"Its Mrs Davies as in she's married. To me! I want to see who ever are in charge…"

"Really that isn't…"

"NOW!"

The midwife scurried off only to return moments later with the boss.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I am giving permission for my child to be fed from a bottle until her mother decides that she is able to feed the baby herself."

"And why is this a problem?"

"Your homophobic college wouldn't let me make the choice. Since MRS. Davies and I are MARRIED!"

"I deeply apologise Mrs Davies. Please go back and be with your family and I will take Forester off of your case and send some one in with a bottle."

"Thank you very much."

Spencer marched up the hallway full of pride that she had just fought for her wife and won. Although no one will ever know of this small battle, Spencer will always be proud of the first thing that she ever did for her son.

As she walked back into the room Paula was still crying. Spencer walked over to her and gave her and gave her a huge hug and a kiss for the baby that she was still holding. Spencer slid back onto the bed with Ashley but this time behind her. This seemed to make her stir.

Spencer kissed her neck softly and lovingly as her family watched the couple together.

"Thank you Ashley" sobbed Paula.

"For what?"

"_Everything_!"

"Umm... Ok. No problem" Ashley didnt have a clue what Paula meant.

"Ash, I mean everything that you two are. What you have done for my daughter over the year, I will always be grateful for. And I'm so sorry for what i put you two through!"

"Aww... Mrs C thats so sweet but really you don't..."

"Ash!" Spencer jumped off the bed. Fear in her voice. She was starting to cry. "You're bleeding!"


	26. Chapter 26

"Ash! You're bleeding!"

Spencer ran out into the hallway and shouted for the doctor.

Dr. Maine was the first into the room. He quickly shooed all of them out. Paula put the baby back into the crib and then followed. Spencer paced the hall.

"Spence sit down!" Arthur rushed up to her and stopped her, holding her tightly, letting her know that everything would be ok. Spencer started sobbing into his chest

After a few hours, the door to Ashley's room opened and Doctor Maine stepped out.

"It was nothing too serious. Just PPH. She will need to be examined again in a few days just to make sure that everything is still alright. I would advise that when you get her home, she rests for about a week before doing anything. If the bleeding starts again, just bring her back in."

"But she's ok? I mean she's not dying or anything?" asked Spencer

"No she'll be just fine!" smiled the doctor

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you." Spencer rushed up to the doctor and wouldn't let him go.

"However, visiting time is almost over. So that means that only her direct next of kin can stay with her. The rest of you should go and let her rest."

He walked away, writing something in his note pad.

"So were going to go now Spence. Give our love to Ash wont you."

"Thanks. I'll call you tomorrow." Spencer watched as her family walked out of sight. She took a deep breath in and walked back into Ashley's room. The nurses finished what the were doing and left.

Spencer picked up Clay and his bottle and sat on the chair next to the bed. Ashley was sleeping so peacefully, Spencer just stared at her while she was feeding her new baby. After she had fed, burped and changed him, she placed him back into his bed to sleep.

Finally Ashley was beginning to stir. Spencer stood next to the bed and held her hand. She looked so helpless and venerable as she woke up.

"Hey Spence. Am I going to be ok?"

"Yeah." She grinned at Ashley. "But the doc did say that you need to take it easy for a few weeks, you know just incase anything does happen."

"Alright. I love you Spence." She looked up at her, stating into Spencer's eyes.

"I love you too Ash." Spencer perched on the edge of the bed, leaned forwards and kissed Ashley on her forehead, then gently on her nose and then on her soft lips.

"How did your Mom react when you told them His name? Can you bring him over here?"

"Mom cried. Can you not remember?" Spence walked over to the cot and passed Clay to her exhausted wife. Ashley grinned as she held her son.

"Oh yeah! Oops." She giggled. "You know Spence, this is something that I never thought I'd do. Thank you."

"No problem! It's Aiden we should really be thanking. I mean, he did donate his sperm!"

"Seriously I swear that's the only thing that men are good for" They laughed at each other, as Spencer laid out beside Ashley. Spencer started playing with Clays hands.

The couple looked happy with the world as they fell asleep together. Like nothing could ever disturb them.


	27. The End

"I'm on my way baby. I swear I won't be too much longer."

"You did remember to take Clay and Dylan to their friends didn't you?"

"Of course I did! Dyl didn't want to go."

"Aww now I feel bad!"

"I don't. She needs to grow up, we have babied her too much! She's 10 for heaven sake!"

"I know. Gosh, I can't believe Clay is 12 already!"

"No me neither. I can't believe _you_ gave birth to him. I mean he's huge!"

"Yeah I know. I still can't believe I gave birth at all. Twice!"

"I know baby I love you."

"I love you too." There was a comfortable silence.

"How far away are you now?" she wined.

"I don't know Spence, about five blocks. Don't worry I'm already breaking the speed limit!"

"Just be careful. As much as I want you home, I want you home in one piece. I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Spence I was just over the weekend for a press conference!"

"I know! But I still missed you!"

"And I missed you too baby." I pulled into the underground parking lot.

"Clay was happy to see me though. Dylan, not too thrilled."

"Sorry. So when is your album being released?"

"Next week. I have finally made it!"

"You are amazing Ash."

"I know." I said smugly as I picked up the rose from the passenger seat and got out of my car, collected my bags and started walking into towards the elevator. Thought my Bluetooth headset, Spencer was chatting away in my ear about how big her stomach was getting and how much she hated the pain in her back.

"Spencer I hope you are ready because we are going out tonight." I had to interrupt her as I got out of the elevator.

"Where to?"

"When do I ever tell you where we are going?"

"15 years of marriage and you would think I know that by now."

"Yeah, you would." I laughed. "Hey Spence, help me out and open the door."

The line went dead and I heard a lot of noise coming from the other side of the door. As footsteps, which sounded like running, got closer to the door I swear I heard someone shrieking!

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh My GOD! YOURE HOME!!"

She leapt at me as she opened the door, knocking me back into the wall.

She kissed me hard, her tongue not wasting any time getting into my mouth, but obviously I didn't refuse its entry either. She kissed me like it was the last time she would ever kiss me.

Reluctantly, I took my hands out of her hair that had so naturally found their way up there, and pushed her back and looked at her.

Her feet were bare and her toe nails were still wet with red nail varnish. Her legs were smooth as ever and just gorgeous. She was wearing a pair of my kick boxing shorts which came down to her knees and hung off of her hips perfectly. Her torso was covered by a white tank top which clung to her body, showing off her chest and polka dotted bra perfectly. Her hair was a mess. But it was a cute mess.

She was grinning at me and her eyes were running up and down my body, which just made me want her so much more than I already do. She knows what she is doing to me and she doesn't care. My eyes moved back down to her stomach as she turned slightly sideways.

My jaw dropped open a little as I saw Spencer's 28 week pregnant stomach. And she looked amazing! Pregnant is a look that Spencer does _VERY _well!

"How the hell, did you manage to fit that," I put my hands on her stomach and she shivered. I smiled at how such small contact could affect her right now. "Under that shirt!"

"Ky and Carmen came over and brought some maternity clothes. And I found this tank."

"No fair! You got to see lil' Tuck!"

"No, he was at some… place." I had turned around and bent over to get my bags. She was totally checking me out. I straightened up slowly.

I brushed past her to go into the loft. Yes, the same loft that Kyla and I bought when we left high school. Me and Spencer thought about moving, but this place suits us too much. But we did buy the loft next door and knocked through so that we had enough rooms.

I wandered into our bedroom and put my bags down. I took the Bluetooth out of my ear and placed it on the dresser. As I started to strip, Spencer came and sat on the bed.

"I'm going in the shower Spence. Want to join me?"

"Of course I do, but I already had a shower." I raised my eyebrows.

I walked over to her and pushed her back on the bed. I started kissing her neck slowly, sucking when I felt her gasp. I reached down and pulled off her shirt. As I did, I kissed her stomach all over and ran my tongue up to her breast which I had just uncovered sneakily.

She breathed heavier as ran my hands along the line of her shorts and slowly pulled them down.

"It would appear, Darling, that you need another one. I smiled and walked into the bathroom, turning the water on and stepping into the shower.

I felt two arms wrap around my waist and push me back towards the cold, tiled wall of the shower and her head rest on my shoulder.

"I missed you so much Ash."

"I know baby. I missed you too."

I put my arms around her neck. She kissed me softly as she let her hands run all over my body. I kissed her neck and bit slightly at her pulse point.

"Ash I said I don't feel right doing this pregnant!"

"Shut up Spence and enjoy it!" I whispered into her ear.

-------------------------------------------------

I woke up next to my wife. Naked, next to my wife. Each time I look to my left, she is always there.

In the glorious 17 years that we have known each other, she has always been there for me when I need her most. And I like to think that I have been there for her. I know as well as she does that we have fought. But nothing could ever tear us apart.

She is sleeping now and I feel lucky. I feel lucky that I am the person that gets to share every morning with her. I feel lucky that I am the one that she gets to be herself around. I feel lucky every single second that I'm around her.

I am lucky.

I am lucky because through everything, I have Spencer Carlin. Forever.

And all that we have been through has only made us stronger.

Kyla has found happiness in Carmen and their son.

Paula and Arthur are still going strong to this day.

My Mom got back in touch with me after that documentary came out. I think she just wants my money. But at least now she is trying to be part of my life. Her face is plastic though.

Glen and Chelsea got married and are expecting a little baby girl.

Sean got arrested for running Glen and Chelsea off the road all those years ago.

Spencer and I. Still sounds good doesn't it? Spencer and I.

Spencer and I have a third amazing baby on the way. Spencer finally got the chance to carry one now she is the most sought after director/producer on the west coast. People are holing their productions until she has had the baby because they want her.

We plan to have another child and maybe one after that. Spencer has finally realised that women don't miscarry if they have sex during pregnancy.

Every year, Kyla, Carmen, Paula Arthur, Christine, Glen, Chelsea and I, all go and visit King high. We remember everything that happened on that night of prom. The spoiled prom.

We all go to the graveyard to visit Clay and Aiden. We lay down flowers and always put a picture of naked guys on Aiden's grave because we all know that secretly, he was gay. That tradition started one year when we went, it was very windy, and some magazine had blown onto his gravestone and opened to a picture of a naked guy.

Then there is Clay and Dylan.

Clay wants to be a Professional Athlete. He takes after his dad, but he has Spencer's piercing blue eyes.

Dylan wants to follow in my footsteps and do something in the music industry. She says that to keep both Spence and me happy that she will film music videos. I don't mind what she does, as long as she is happy.

Spencer rolled over and hit my face with her hand.

I looked at her and she was fighting to keep a straight face with her eyes still closed.

"I love you." I said quietly. "Happy Anniversary"

"I love you too baby. Happy Anniversary." Her eyes were still closed.

We didn't get each other gifts because we don't need them. We don't need any one else but each other and our kids. _Our Kids._

I kissed her forehead, led back down and fell back to sleep with Spencer in MY arms.

I could stay like this forever.

---_The End---_

**A/N:: hey guys. Sorry. This is it now. The story is now complete.**

**I hope you like the ending because I'm not too thrilled about it. I wrote the last 4 paragraphs like 12 times and the different scenarios about… well lets just say I'm all out of ideas.**

**Ok… so to EVERYONE that has reviewed EVER I love all of you**

**Especially Coachkimm, LaurenLove, LoveAsh87 and hugbuddy13**

**And I'm sure there are others but I can't remember. And again… Madison needs mentioned XD**

**Look out for my other stories… Circling the Drain is in full swing and I have another story lined up in a few weeks XD**

**Thanks again guys!**


End file.
